


Fate and Destiny

by JenT4



Category: ER, Luby - Fandom, Luka Kovac/Abby Lockhart - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff, Okay there’s sex, Soulmates, True Love, more Fluff than Angst actually, one shots, potential for some sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/pseuds/JenT4
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots. I have several headcanons that have been banging around and decided “Hey, I should write these!”. Most stories are just my interpretation of scenes we know happened (or at least assume), but were never seen in canon. Some may be short scenes that I’ve imagined post-canon for Abby and Luka, but don’t fit into my main fic for one reason or another.I’ve given the entire thing an M rating because you never know when these two lovebirds are going to jump each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the fantastic creators and writers of ER. I’m just taking them out and playing with them for awhile. 
> 
> “Fate and Destiny” is a song from “Brave”. Most chapter titles will have something to do with pop culture. Sue me.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and encouraged!

“Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.” ~Emery Allen 


	2. About Last Night....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Luka muse separately about their night together. And the conversation they had about it.

Well that had been...a day. Abby unlocks her apartment door and lets herself in, leaning back on it once inside. Waking up in Luka’s bed, in Luka’s arms. Jesus. What had she been thinking?

 

She pushes herself away from the door, shaking her head, and walking to the kitchen for some water. She hadn’t been thinking. She had  _ stopped  _ thinking the minute he’d taken her face in those big, gentle hands of his and kissed her. Tossing her back in time to when he used to kiss her like that  _ all the time. _ Like she was his salvation or something. 

 

Abby sighs and carries her water into the bedroom to change for bed. Luka had always been a mystery to her. When they had been together before, both of them had so much baggage that it’s no wonder they’d imploded. Neither of them had been very good at talking about important stuff. Abby snorts while she pulls on a sleep shirt. Obviously, that hadn’t changed much. 

 

She crawls under the covers, but her thoughts continue to race. Luka had been so sweet that morning. Teasing her about her underwear, making “breakfast”, joking with her in the kitchen. They had a comfortable rhythm, after so many years of friendship. It hadn’t been awkward  _ at all  _ while they’d done the dishes together and chatted about trivial nonsense. The plane crash and both of their beepers going off simultaneously had interrupted, but it had been a nice little interlude. They’d even talked about maybe seeing a movie. 

 

Abby closes her eyes. Maybe Luka was right. They  _ were  _ friends. He was one of her best friends. If she lost that because she was hot for him, she might not survive it. Luka had been her constant at County, through all of the bullshit and turmoil. He was there for her. Like a goddamn rock. 

 

Plus, she knows he’s still hurting over Sam. No way does she want to be Luka’s rebound chick. She scowls at the ceiling. She’s seen that scenario play out before, and it never ends well. He may be better off without Sam, in Abby’s opinion, but she also knows how tight Luka was with Alex, and how much harder that made things for him. 

 

Rolling to her side, Abby considers the night before. After he’d pulled back from that first kiss, they’d just stared at each other. Then he’d kissed her again, and it was over. They’d started tearing each other’s clothes off on the way up to his bedroom. And  _ oh my God. _ She hadn’t forgotten, exactly, how good he was in bed. More like pushed it into a corner of her heart and mind so she could get through and move on. But last night was certainly an excellent reminder. They’d made love three times before finally collapsing in exhaustion. The man had done things to her body that she was pretty sure would never be done again. It made her a little sad.

 

Abby loved Luka. When they had been together before, she had been on the precipice of falling  _ in love _ with him. Which had been one of the (many) problems. It had terrified her, and caused her to push him away so he couldn’t break her heart. She knows he’d had feelings for her too, if his behavior after their breakup was any indication, and she was pretty sure it was. Over time, those feelings had settled into a warm, steady friendship. When she’d thought he died, Abby had nearly lost her mind. Well, if near death didn’t clarify things for you, what would? She loved him. Would always love him. She had never intended to act on it. And then last night happened. 

 

But he wanted to stay friends. She didn’t want to complicate things, or push him into anything he didn’t want.  _ She _ wanted to stay friends too. The problem with that, was that last night had dragged up all of her buried feelings for him and put them on display for herself. Shit. She was in trouble. 

 

******************************

 

Luka would be surprised to learn that Abby’s thoughts were running parallel to his own. He flopped over to his side, smiling a little as the scent of Abby’s hair, still clinging to his pillow, wafted toward him. 

 

He had mentioned their friendship in the ambulance bay, not because he necessarily wanted to stay  _ just _ friends, but because he had wanted to make it clear that losing that friendship, losing  _ her,  _ would be unacceptable. Abby was his one steady constant in the crazy life he led. Losing that because he was hot for her, well, it just wasn’t an option.

 

She had looked so sad in that moment before he’d kissed her. Not just pissed at him, but  _ sad.  _ Heartbroken even. He’d only wanted to do something to soothe her. Take away the hurt. But then...she’d kissed him back. In a way that had made his heart jump in his chest and his knees go weak. How was he supposed to resist  _ that?  _

 

Luka rolls to his back again and sighs, smiling. Having Abby in his arms again had been a revelation. She fit against him in a way that none of the other women he’d been with since the first time they were together, including Sam, did. Like they had been made for each other. He smirks a little at that fanciful thought, even as guilt snuck in.

 

He had never been in love with Sam. Everything between them had happened so fast, had been so fraught. Luka had told Sam he loved her so early, in part, to get her to stay put. He’d known from the beginning that she would cut and run if things got hard and complicated. He had wanted a way to keep her and Alex there. With him. He cared about them both, deeply. And Luka couldn’t lie to himself, the idea of a ready made family had been appealing. But he hadn’t loved Sam. Not the way he had loved Danijela. Or Abby. Basically, he had held on as long as he had because he didn’t want their relationship to be just one more thing he had fucked up. In the end, Sam had cut and run after all. Ending things because she knew the same thing he did. They just weren’t right for each other. 

 

But he and Abby  _ were  _ right for each other. They always had been, if he was being honest with himself. Since that first night that she had kissed him out of nowhere, out in the ambulance bay, Luka had been fascinated by Abby. Her tough exterior that he knew very well that she used to hide a deep vulnerability. Her humor. The way she teased him. The way she stood up for him, even when everyone else was ready to just kick his ass to the curb. Her brains and compassion. Her beauty both inside and out had kept him hooked on her from the very start. He could admit it to himself, here, alone in the bed they’d shared last night. He was still in love with her. He probably always would be.

 

Luka sighs. But she wanted to stay friends. That was fine, so did he. But Luka was realizing that he wanted more from her. He wanted it all. Shit. He was in trouble. 


	3. Merry Christmas, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby tells Luka she’s pregnant. *spoilers* They discuss it.

Pregnant? Jesus Christ.  _ Abby was pregnant?  _ Luka continues to stare at her, eyes blown wide, after she had blurted out the words. 

 

“Luka, say something.” Abby watches him apprehensively.

 

This was...impossible. Terrifying. Exhilarating. Of all of the things he’d expected her to say when she had asked if they could talk…

 

“Luka.” Abby is scowling at him now.

 

“Preg...pregnant?” He manages to stutter. “How?” As soon as the words are out, Luka realizes what a dumbass he sounds like. 

 

Abby scoffs. “I’m pretty sure you know how babies are made, Kovač. And we’ve engaged in that activity multiple times in the last month.” She says drily.

 

Luka smiles a little and pushes his hand through his hair. “Yeah. I just meant...we used...you’re on…”

 

Abby snorts and rolls her eyes. “For somebody who is  _ never  _ good with the words, you’re failing even more epically right now.” She smiles a little when he just nods. “And we didn’t use...not that first night. As for me being on...well, I hadn’t had sex in months. I may not have been as diligent about taking my pills on time.” Abby shrugs. “I have no idea, Luka. But I’m pregnant. It happened  _ somehow. _ You’re the father, by the way.”

 

It’s Luka’s turn to scowl. “Of course I am. Who else would it be? I’m not questioning  _ that, _ Abby. You know me better than that.”

 

Abby gives him a tentative smile, and puts her hand on his arm. “I know. I don’t know why I said that.” She shivers when he takes her hand. “So what do we do now?”

 

She looks so small, standing there watching him. She had to know that he wanted this. Wanted  _ her. _ But he also knew how easily she spooked. And her complicated thoughts on family. He would have to tread carefully. Luka pulls her into his arms. “We’ll do whatever you want to do. For now, maybe we should go back inside? It’s freezing out here.” He looks down at her face, seeing a flash of something. Disappointment? Relief? He couldn’t tell. So he kisses her nose. “We’ll talk more after the party is over, yeah? I think we both need some time to...settle. And think.”

 

Abby nods and takes his hand to walk back inside with him. Think? What the hell did he think she’d been doing all day?  Her thoughts continue to circle while she watches him joke and laugh with their friends. She did her best to stay engaged, stay in the moment, but it was hard. Luka had been made to be a father. That much was obvious. He might as well have been wearing a sign. Abby knows very well what his thoughts on the matter are going to be. She smiles a little when he drapes his arm casually over her shoulders and kisses her on the top of the head. They hadn’t officially “come out” as a couple at work, but their colleagues weren’t idiots. They knew very well that something was going on, and reactions ranged from cold appraisal from Sam to giddy joy from Chuny to a smirking “it’s about damn time” vibe from Kerry. Luka, of course, was oblivious to all of it. He probably had no idea that the entire ER was gossiping about the two of them. This casual PDA was going to set tongues wagging even harder. 

 

“You okay?” Luka murmurs in her ear, tearing her out of her reverie. 

 

Abby nods and smiles at him. “Just tired.”

 

This seems to click something in him and he narrows his eyes. “Finish your food. I’m taking you home.”

 

“Luka…”

 

He shakes his head and drains his beer, keeping his eyes on hers. “Abby, I want to take you home.” He brushes his fingers down her cheek. “We need to talk.” 

 

Abby sighs and nods. “Yeah.” She stuffs the last of the appetizer she’d been working on in her mouth. She couldn’t seem to get enough to eat. 

 

After saying their goodbyes, and accumulating one too many knowing smirks from their friends, Abby is relieved to be in the warmth of his car. Luka said nothing on the drive, but his hand crept over, almost shyly, to take hers. She’s a little surprised when he heads for her place, instead of his. His apartment was larger, and so was the bed. Luka took up a lot of space. Especially since he sprawled everywhere in his sleep.She smirks a little at the thought of it. His sleep habits were pretty adorable. And he was a cuddler. If she had wanted space, she was screwed.

 

Luka tosses his keys on the little table by her door and stands awkwardly, watching her remove her coat and toss it on a chair. He clears his throat. “Do you want me to stay?” He asks.

 

Abby moves to sit on the couch and gives him a puzzled look. “Of course I want you to stay.” She furrows her brow. “Um, if you want to.”

 

He nods and removes his own coat, moving over to sit next to her. He pulls her legs over his lap. “Of course I want to.” Luka reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “So.”

 

Abby takes his hand and plays with it in her lap, staring at the lights on her Christmas tree. “So.”

 

Luka tucks an arm behind her back and cradles her. He rests his head on top of hers. “I’m sorry for my reaction.”

 

Abby laughs a little. “It’s okay. Mine ran along the same lines. I’d just had a while to think about it.”

 

Luka draws back to look at her. “When did you find out?”

 

Abby sighs. “I stopped and got a pregnancy test this morning after I left your place. I took it when I stopped here to grab some things.”

 

Luka nods and folds her back in, thinking of all the times she’d seemed on the verge of telling him something throughout the day. “I’m sorry you had to go through the day with that on your mind.”

 

Abby sighs again. “I was going to tell you earlier. We just never got the right moment. I don’t know what to do, Luka.”

 

He kisses her temple. “I know. How did you feel when it was positive?”

 

“What?”

 

“When you first saw that the stick or whatever..” he waves a hand, making Abby grin, “was positive, how did you feel?”

 

“I...happy. Then terrified.”

 

“Happy came first though?” He asks her softly.

 

Abby sighs. “Yes, but this is just...so much. We just started dating again. We haven’t even defined our relationship.” She shakes her head when Luka starts to speak. “No. I don’t want to have  _ that _ discussion right now too.”

 

Luka tightens his grip on her. “All right.”

 

“I just don’t know if it’s the right time for us to do this.” She says in a whisper.

 

“Do you want to know what I think?” At her nod, Luka strokes her arm. “I think everything happens for a reason. I...care about you, Abby. So much. If you choose to have this baby, I’m with you.”

 

“Do you want me to?” Abby asks him quietly.

 

Luka sighs. “Of course I do. I’ve never lied to you, and I won’t start now. You know me probably better than anybody. It would be stupid of me to try to tell you anything different.” 

 

“And if I choose not to?” Abby can barely get the words out.

 

“I’ll still care about you. Nothing will change that. I know this is your decision. I’ll respect whatever choice you make.”

 

Abby looks up at him, searching his face. His eyes are steady on hers and she can see he’s telling her the truth as he knows it right now. But what if he changes his mind? On one hand, having this baby simply to make Luka happy would be a mistake of epic proportions. On the other,  _ not  _ having it could cost her everything. She could lose him. As a lover  _ and _ a friend. Abby isn’t sure she could get through that. There was also a part of her, one that was small but insistent, telling her that both of them deserved this. They should have this baby because they cared about each other and they  _ deserved  _ this. Both of them had been through  _ so much _ in their lives. A baby would be a, well, blessing. It wasn’t like either of them was getting any younger. 

 

Abby blows out a breath. “Okay.” She squeezes his arm. “I guess we both have a lot to think about.”

 

“I guess we do. I won’t push you, Abby. As much as I want this….I know it has to be something we  _ both _ want. If you can’t do this, I’ll understand.”

 

Abby blows out a relieved breath. She had been terrified of...she wasn’t sure. “Okay.” She repeats. 

 

Luka nods and nuzzles her neck. Pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw. He smiles at her gasp, and moves his hand up to stroke her breast. “Is this alright?” He murmurs.

 

In response, Abby tilts her head back further to give him more access, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, wiggling a little in his lap to make him groan. She can feel his arousal pushing into her hip, and she shifts further, sliding off from his lap to pull him on top of her. “Yes.” She whispers, taking his face in her hands and kissing him slow and sweet.

 

Luka smiles against her lips. He couldn’t tell her everything she meant to him. Couldn’t say the words that were desperate to escape his lips. But he could show her what she meant to him. What they meant to each other. Show her that she had his heart, and always would. 

 

Sliding down her body, Luka unbuttons her shirt, trailing his lips along the same path his fingers were brushing. When he got to her belly, he lingered a moment, kissing her softly above her hip bone. He feels Abby’s hand in his hair, stroking as if reading his thoughts. He continues his journey, rolling her pants down her hips, kissing both of her thighs reverently. Luka grins at her choked cry when he uses his mouth on her, knowing she’s lost now, in him, in  _ them _ . 

 

The orgasm crashes through Abby, making her go limp. She was pliant as water. Luka slides up her body, stroking her neck as he kisses her. “Luka.” She murmurs it when he slips inside her, moving in a slow, steady rhythm. Abby manages, barely, to get her arms back around him. She wraps her legs around his waist and matches him beat for beat until the wave sweeps over them both. 

 

Luka manages to roll so she’s tucked beside him rather than crushed under him. A thought strikes his sex hazed brain. “Wait, we didn’t use..”

 

Abby giggles. “Doctor Kovač. Do you think you got me  _ more _ pregnant?”

 

Luka chuckles and groans. “Yeah. That was a stupid statement, huh?” He grows serious again. “You ah, know I don’t have anything, right?”

 

Abby nods and snuggles in closer to him. “I know that, Luka. You’d never put me at risk. Even before this. Same goes for me, by the way.”

 

Luka kisses her head. “I know that too. We probably should have had this discussion before, yeah?”

 

Abby snorts. “Some doctors we are.” She pulls the throw from the back of the couch and tosses it over them both. “Thanks, Luka.”

 

“For what?” He asks her as he strokes her hair, hoping to lull her to sleep so he can carry her in to bed. 

 

“For always being there for me. For giving me time to work this out.”

 

Luka presses a kiss to her forehead. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

 


	4. Heart Of The Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby muses on life without Luka after the Ames incident.

Abby is awakened from her light slumber when Luka groans and tries to find a comfortable position in his sleep. She rolls over to face him, stroking his hair. “Shhh. Are you okay?”

 

Luka nods and tries to smile at her, but it ends up being more of a grimace. “Fine. Go back to sleep.”

 

Abby sighs and scoots up to press a soft kiss to his lips, careful not to jostle him too much. She trails a finger down the bruising scrape on his cheek. “Quiet. I’m supposed to worry about you right now. Do you need anything?”

 

Luka shakes his head and shifts a little again. “I just can’t get comfortable. Nothing you can do.” He moves his good arm behind her, drawing her over so she’s snug against his chest. “That’s better.” 

 

Abby smiles and strokes his chest, hoping to lull him back to sleep. A little more than twenty four hours before, she’d been in a state of panic, terrified that she was going to lose him. Now he was warm and safe beside her. Battered and tired and traumatized, but safe. 

 

Abby squeezes her eyes closed and her fingers tighten on his shirt a little. The look Luka had given her when Ames had marched him out of their home at gunpoint had spoken volumes. He didn’t think he was coming back.

 

A tear escapes her eye, and she brings her hand up to wipe it away. She’d seen a similar look in his eyes when he had left for Africa. He hadn’t thought he was coming home then, either. But back then there had also been...defeat. This time, it was determination and terror. Determination to keep her and Joe safe. Terror that he would never see them again. 

 

God, she wished she didn’t love that part of him. That protectiveness that overtook everything, but especially his own safety. He would do  _ anything  _ to keep the people he loved safe. Including putting himself in mortal danger. 

 

While he had been on that roof, everything that they had and were to each other, everything they’d been through, everything they had yet to  _ do _ ; played over and over again in her mind. She didn’t tell him she loved him enough. She had refused to marry him, over and over again. For what? Because she was afraid of losing him, she admits to herself. She was terrified of messing things up like she had done countless times before.

 

Abby sighs again. Sliding her leg over his to tangle them even closer together. She thinks back to when she had thought he was dead. She had been in the middle of yet another fight with Carter when Chuny had come out to tell them. The news had stopped her heart and she had stopped breathing. Luka, gone. The thought of a world without him had been unfathomable. 

 

Abby smiles a little. She’d forever be grateful to Carter for insisting on going back to Africa and bringing Luka home. She hadn’t wanted him to go. Needing  _ someone _ to be there for her. Because she hadn’t realized at the time that the man she loved had died, and one that she cared deeply for was leaving her to go and find him. Her emotions had been a mess at that point. It’s a wonder she hadn’t started drinking. She hadn’t left her apartment for two days, grieving Luka and worrying about Carter on top of it. But one thing had become crystal clear for her. She loved Luka Kovač, and always would.

 

Last night had driven that point home again. As in love as they were, as happy as they made each other, Abby had realized in those desperate hours,  how much she truly  _ needed  _ Luka. Losing him now would break her into pieces she would never be able to put back together. He was her lover, her best friend, her partner, and the father of her child. He was her soulmate. Life without him just wasn’t something she wanted to endure. It seemed impossible. 

 

When he’d come out of that doorway with the cops, after she’d heard the gunshots, her knees had gone to jelly. She couldn’t get to him quickly enough. Abby had needed to hold him and reassure herself that he was real, and alive. The way Luka had clutched at her, his breath sobbing, had broken her heart. She had been so grateful to whatever deity had kept him safe that she’d said a quick prayer. 

 

Abby slides her hand up and strokes his neck, smiling a little at his soft snoring. He was here with her now. They had a beautiful son. A beautiful  _ life _ . One that had nearly been snatched away yet again. Of all people, the two of them should  _ know  _ how quickly that could happen. 

 

She tilts her head up and presses a kiss to his jaw. “I love you so much.” Abby whispers before snuggling down against him again. 

 

What was she waiting for? 

 


	5. To Know Him Is To Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude post-Africa and pre-Samka (ick).

“Hey.” Luka sits down beside Abby on Susan’s couch and hands her a fresh Diet Coke. “Why are you being a door-flower?”

 

Abby quirks a grin at him. “It’s ‘wall-flower’. And I’m not. I’m just sitting here.” She was half convinced that he mixed up English sayings just to mess with them. Her, mostly. 

 

He bumps her with his shoulder. “It’s a party, Abby. You’re supposed to be having fun.”

 

She sighs a little. “I am. How about you?” She grins when he looks confused. “Are you having fun?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” He clears his throat. “It’s still a little weird, being back in Chicago.”

 

Abby nods and studies him. She knew his experience in Africa had changed him. She just wished she could figure it out. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through his hair and stroke his cheek. Tell him how much she had missed him and that she’d realized how much he truly meant to her. Instead she smiles at him. “Well, I’m glad you’re back, anyways.”

 

Luka watches her out of the corner of his eye. He’d missed her like crazy. In fact, she was one of the only things he’d missed. Abby was his best friend, and he still had deep, complicated feelings for her. Losing their friendship is something he’d never get over, though, so he hasn’t told her any of that. Wasn’t sure he ever would. “Ah, you’re doing okay?”

 

Abby sighs. She knows exactly what he’s talking about. “Yes, Luka. I’m fine. I told you, it was for the best. Carter and I weren’t working anyways. We just weren’t right for each other.”

 

Luka gives her his lopsided grin. “I won’t say I told you so…”

 

Abby snorts. “You of all people have  _ every _ right to tell me so.”

 

Luka realizes that they’re on the precipice of maybe saying something too big for either of them to handle, so he scrambles back from the ledge. “Well, I’m sorry either way. It sucks.”

 

Abby shrugs and smiles at him again. She nods toward the dance floor.  _ Harder to Breathe _ was playing, and their friends were all out there, shaking it. “Wanna dance? They’re playing our song.”

 

Luka snorts and pulls her to her feet. “I’m a terrible dancer.”

 

Abby laughs and loops her arms lightly around his neck, while his hands settle at her waist. “Yeah, you really are.”

 

Luka smirks and his eyes twinkle at her. “You’re supposed to say ‘No you’re not, Luka! You’re great at it!’”

 

Abby shakes her head and laughs. Tipping her head down against his chest. God, she had missed this. They were so  _ easy  _ together, when they were both in a good mood at least. She tips her head back and grins at him. “Luka?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re still a terrible dancer.”

 

He snickers and wraps his arms around her in a hug, continuing to sway to the song.

 

Neither of them notice the smirking glances and knowing looks from their colleagues and friends. When the song ends, Abby grabs her cigarettes. He glances at them. “Yeah, yeah. I’m still trying to quit. Sue me.”

 

Luka shrugs. “I was actually going to join you, if you don’t mind.”

 

Abby clears her throat. “Ah, sure. Since when do you smoke?” She asks him as they move outside to Susan’s little terrace together. 

 

“I don’t. But that’s neither here nor there.” He sits down on the metal stairs with her. He lights his cigarette and draws deeply, relishing the cool air of Chicago and the nicotine going to his head. He leans back, looking content.

 

Abby lights her own and props her head on her fist. “Where’s your friend tonight?”

 

Luka looks baffled. “Who?”

 

“Sam.”

 

Luka sighs. “Oh. I guess she’s home with Alex.” He shrugs. “I didn’t ask if she was coming.”

 

Abby clears her throat and smiles. “So what’s going on there?”

 

Talking about another woman with Abby always felt weird, but he knows she’s just looking out for him, and she’s genuinely curious. “I have no idea. I like Alex. Sam’s cute. But she’s protective as hell and a little high maintenance.”

 

Abby snorts. “Yeah, because you never date high maintenance women.”

 

Luka shoves her leg and grins. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Abby grins back. “She seems okay.”

 

Luka shrugs. “I guess so.” He studies Abby. Now is  _ not  _ the time to get into his feelings for her, but.... He reaches out and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “Abby..”

 

Susan sticks her head out the window. “Hey you two, put out those cancer sticks and get in here. We’re doing the secret Santa.”

 

Abby rolls her eyes and groans. “Great. More rubber sheets.”

 

Luka crushes out his cigarette and gets to his feet, strangely grateful for Susan’s interruption. He pulls Abby up. “Hey. You got a snow globe last year.”

 

Abby smiles at him. He’d never come out and admitted to being her secret Santa last year, but their awkward interlude in Susan’s bedroom had been enough to clue her in. “Yeah. That was a good one.”

 

He smiles and follows her inside. Happy, at least for tonight, to be back home. 


	6. Not Strong Enough To Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead. Sorry. 
> 
> Title is a song by Apocalyptica. It’s pretty awesome. Check it out. 
> 
> Italics in the beginning of the chapter indicate the conversation is being held in Croatian. But I didn’t want ya’all to have to translate it. I’m a giver. 😆

“ _ You’re being an idiot, Luka.”  _

 

_ “Am I?”  _ Luka scowls at the wall.

 

_ “Yes. Do you love her?” _

 

_ “Of course I do. That’s not the issue.” _

 

_ “Does she make you happy?” _

 

Luka sighs. “ _ When she isn’t making me miserable.” _

 

Niko laughs. “ _ That’s how you know it’s true love, little brother. Stop being an idiot. Ah! Don’t interrupt me. I know she hurt you. Your pride, your heart. But don’t you think you hurt her too?” _

 

Luka grumbles. “ _ Maybe.”  _ He lets out a long breath. “ _ Okay, fine. Yes. But I don’t know how to forgive what happened.” _

 

Luka can practically hear Niko’s eye roll on the other end of the phone call. “ _ You need to find a way. You two belong together. Even though you were fighting almost the entire time you were here, I could see it. She loves you so much, Luka. Do you want to lose that because she made a big mistake? Haven’t you made them too?” _

 

Luka yanks out one of the chairs at his (rented) kitchen table and collapses into it. He drops his forehead in his hand and rubs. He’d never expected Niko to be the one to take Abby’s side. To champion her side of it, in fact. Luka sighs again. He should have expected it. Niko had always taken Danijela‘s side too. The contrary bastard.

 

“ _ Luka. You know that you have to talk to her. You need to work this out. Not just for you two, but for Josip. You can’t run away again.” _

 

Luka feels the rage bubbling up, even as guilt snuck in. He  _ had _ considered running away. At least for a little while. “ _ That’s not right, Niko. You can’t make that comparison.” _

 

_ “I wasn’t. I’m saying it’s not fair to you or to Abby or to Joe if you just hide away and brood. You need to face this. You’ve never been a coward. Don’t be one now.” _

 

Luka’s lips curve in a wry smile. “ _ You’ve called me a coward before.” _

 

Niko sighs.  _ “Luka, I was angry with you. I was afraid you would do something stupid and we would never see you again. I didn’t mean half the things I said during that time.” _

 

Luka rolls his eyes and sighs. “ _ I know that.” _

 

_ “All right. Listen, I have to go soon. Ana won’t hold dinner much longer. But one last thing...Do you want Abby?” _

 

Luka swallows hard. It’s a while before he answers. “ _ Yes. But..” _

 

_ “But  _ nothing,  _ Luka. If you want Abby, if you want your family back, you have to make that happen. You left so you could figure things out. Fucking figure them out.” _

 

Luka snarls in frustration. “ _ I’ve been trying to do that Niko. That’s why I called you.” _

 

Niko chuckles. “ _ Then do it. And the last thing I’ll say about it that might actually help your stubborn ass. Think about the circumstances. That should tell you everything you need to know. I love you little brother.” _

 

Luka scowls at the phone when his brother ends the call, and barely resists heaving it across the room. He looks around the little dining area of the studio he’d rented when he’d moved out of the home that held his wife and son. 

 

He rises and goes to the refrigerator for a beer. He snarls at it and nearly feels the need to throw that too. Luka takes a deep breath to calm himself and trades the beer for a Coke. He didn’t want alcohol right now. Wasn’t sure he’d ever want it again after what it had done to his family. 

 

Luka wanders out to his tiny living area and collapses on his (also rented) couch. Niko was right. He needed to fucking figure this out. It had been more than three weeks since he’d left, and he was still as hurt and confused as ever. The ball was in his court. He  _ knew  _ that. Abby wasn’t pushing him. He knows how badly she wants to make amends. To work things out between them. But he just couldn’t get his mind and heart around forgiving her. He didn’t want a divorce. He hadn’t even looked into the process. Abby was his wife, for better or for worse. But...

 

She had  _ slept with someone else _ . Another man had put his hands on Abby’s body. Held her. Been with her. Luka feels tears gather in his eyes at the absolute  _ betrayal  _ he felt over it. He knows how ashamed she is. She had told him in Croatia that she didn’t even really remember doing it…

 

Luka sets his drink aside as a realization hits him. She didn’t remember. She was drunk. In a blackout. Which means she didn’t consent to any of it. She hadn’t made a  _ choice  _ to cheat on him. Or to do any of the other things she had done. Except to take that first drink, which had led to all the rest.

 

He sighs. His obliviousness toward her addiction had always frustrated Abby. But he had never seen her in the throes of it before, and he had to admit, it had all caught him off guard. He hadn’t handled it well, that much was obvious. And Niko was right. He’d screwed up too. He should have known when she had practically begged him to come home that she needed him. Badly. But he had been selfish. Wanting as much time with his father as he could get. So he had left her alone with the baby, trying to keep their life here together so she could give him that time. He had taken almost six months to do it. It’s no wonder she had weakened. Had broken. 

 

Luka swallows hard and scowls at the ceiling. He still wanted to kick Moretti’s ass, and if he ever got the chance, he’d take his shot. But he realized now that Abby really wasn’t at fault for it. His brother was right, they needed to work this out. He loved her too much to stay away much longer. He loved her and he loved Joe, and he wanted his family back. He felt the crack in his heart begin to heal.

 

He pushes to his feet to head to bed. He grabs his phone on the way through the dining room. With a long sigh, Luka strips and lies down on the empty bed, whole body and heart aching for his wife. He missed holding her. He missed the way she fit against him and the way she smelled. He missed making love with her. He missed her smile and her laughter and her spirit. He just missed her.

 

Luka flops over on his side, rubbing his hand over his face. Abby was his  _ best friend _ . Over and above the fact that she was his wife, his partner, his lover. He missed their friendship. He missed his  _ family. _ He wasn’t strong enough to keep this up. Niko was right. His stubborn pride was getting in the way of everything else, and it was to the point of being ridiculous. He needed to make a decision, and soon. 

 

Luka flips open his phone and dials, needing to hear her voice. He smiles softly when she answers. “Hey.”

  
  



	7. Feels Like Home....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a two parter. Luka coming home after the separation. Sorry for more angst. 😆 
> 
> Title is from the song Feels like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk.

Luka rushes into County General desperate to find Abby. He’d seen the news report of the ambulance explosion, and knew it was on her path back to the hospital. Goddamnit. He should have walked her back. He shouldn’t have wasted all of this time with her being angry and hurt over something she hadn’t had control over. If anything had happened to her…..

He couldn’t lose her.

 

“Luka?” 

 

He spins around to see Sam, looking sad and completely disheveled. His heart clutches. “Hey. Where’s Abby?”

 

Sam puts a comforting hand on his arm. “She’s fine. A little banged up, but otherwise okay. Her wrist may be fractured, and she sprained her ankle.”

 

Luka lets out a breath. “Why didn’t anyone call me?”

 

Sam starts to speak, and then changes course, realizing that he needs to hear the news from his wife. “Abby went upstairs for a minute. She’ll be back down soon.”

 

Luka grips Sam’s arm. “Sam...what aren’t you telling me?”

 

She shakes her head. “Luka, you need to wait for Abby.”

 

He narrows his eyes at her, searching her face. He sees that she’s not going to say more, so he backs off. “Fine.”

 

Luka strides toward the elevators to wait for her. He rushes forward when she steps off. She’s limping a bit, and her wrist is in a splint. She looks like she’s been crying. 

 

Abby looks startled when she sees him, still looking panic-stricken. “Hey.”

 

“What happened to you?” Luka pulls her into his arms and strokes her hair.

 

“An ambulance exploded. I was walking past it when it went up. Luka…” Abby’s breath hitches. “Greg’s dead.”

 

His hand stills and he pulls back to look at her, horrified. “What?”

 

“Greg. He...He was in the ambulance. He was okay on scene, but then we realized his mandible was fractured. It caused an air embolism.” Abby takes a deep breath. “We worked on him for over an hour. I just took Chaz up with the organ harvest team.”

 

Luka shakes his head, unable to process the news. He had been so worried about Abby, and thank God she was okay, that he hadn’t given a second thought to any of his other friends here. No wonder nobody had called him about Abby’s injuries. “What the hell was he doing in the ambulance?”

 

“The patient they were transferring was still unstable. But he was in witsec, so they needed to get him out of here.” Abby tips her head against Luka’s chest. “I guess whoever wanted him dead found him.”

 

Luka kisses Abby on the top of her head. “Are you okay?”

 

She smiles ruefully at him. “Not really.”

 

“Did you have that wrist X-rayed?”

 

“Yeah. Hairline fracture to the ulna. I’ll be fine. Are you okay?”

 

He nods. “I will be. When are you finished?”

 

Abby’s heart clutches. It was so hard to hope. “An hour ago. But I need to…”

 

“Understood. I’ll get Joe from Marnie’s and meet you at home.”

 

“At…..”

 

Luka looks at her softly, and bites his lip. “At home, Abby.”

 

She lets out a breath and nods. “Okay. I’m just going to check on Chaz and Archie, then I’ll be there.” 

 

Luka nods and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Okay.”

******************************************

 

“Hey Luka.” Marnie looks surprised to see him, as she’d been expecting Abby.

 

“Hey. Abby’s still at the hospital, so I’m getting Joe.” He glances over when his son toddles toward him and raises his arms.

 

“Tata!”

 

“Hi.” He lifts Joe and kisses his forehead. “Ready to go?”

 

“Mama?”

 

“Yup. We’re going to go see mama.”

 

Marnie lifts a brow. “You are?”

 

Luka smiles at her. “Yeah. We’re going to be okay. Thanks for all of your help with the bouncing around the last few weeks. You can, ah, pick him up at our place tomorrow.”

 

Marnie grins. “I’m so happy to hear that.” She hands Luka Joe’s bag. “I’ll see you in the morning then. He already ate dinner. Abby called earlier and asked if I would feed him. Bye, Joe!” She smiles as Luka nods at her and carries Joe out the door. It was about damn time. The stubborn idiots.

 

Luka pauses at the door of his home of seven years. Why had he  _ ever _ wanted to leave? This place had seen him through a lot of different phases in his life. It was where he and Abby had brought their son home. Where they had more than likely  _ conceived  _ that son. Where they had spent their wedding night, had lived together and loved together. He hadn’t been as attached to a place since the home he’d shared with Danielja and the kids. He hitches Joe up and unlocks the door, letting himself in for the first time since he’d left. He shakes his head at that. God, what an idiot he’d been. 

 

Luka sets Joe down and wanders. She’d changed nothing. Everything was exactly the same, as if just waiting for him to come back. He grins a little at the thought. Sentiment is something that comes easily to him, so he lets himself remember all of the good times he had had with his family in this place. Did he really want to leave Chicago? Leave their home? And now Greg was gone. Their other friends would need them. He rubs a hand over his chest, mourning his friend. It hadn’t hit him completely yet, but he knew it would come soon. 

 

Luka has just settled himself on the couch when the door opens and Abby comes in. She hesitates a little before smiling at him and tossing her bag and keys on the table. She stands there looking at him, searching his face. Her smile lights up when Joe runs to her and clutches her legs. She lifts him carefully. “Hi buddy.” She turns to Luka. “And hi to you too.”

 

Luka’s smile quirks. “Hi. Ah, we just got here.”

 

Abby nods and carries Joe over to set him down with his toy box. She moves over to sit next to Luka on the couch. “Did he eat?”

 

“Yeah. Did you?”

 

Abby shakes her head. “I’m not hungry. Maybe in a little while.” She gives him a quelling look while part of her wants to stand up and do a happy dance when he opens his mouth to lecture her about good nutrition. “Don’t start.”

 

Luka grins a little. “Sorry. Old habits die hard.” He reaches over to stroke her hair. “How are you feeling? Physically I mean.”

 

“The ankle is actually worse than the arm.”

 

Luka’s brow furrows. “Why the hell didn’t you get some crutches?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “I hate them.”

 

“Nobody  _ likes _ being on crutches, Abby. Christ. You know damn well you shouldn’t be weight bearing.” He rises and stalks to the hall closet where they had a couple of extra pairs of them stashed. They were doctors, after all. Luka comes back toward her scowling as she grins at him. “What?”

 

He sits beside her and begins to adjust the crutches to her height. “Nothing. It’s just nice to see you irritated with me over something this stupid.”

 

He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. “To be honest….It feels good.” He pulls her foot into his lap and begins to take off the compression bandage. “Did you get a picture of this too?”

 

“No.” She snickers when Luka sighs. “Negative Tap and Compression tests. Point tender on the ATF and CF. Positive drawer and tilt. It’s a sprain, Luka.”

 

“You know very well you could have an avulsion.”

 

“No tenderness at the base of the fifth or either malleolus.” She cocks her head when he starts an eval. “Archie already did all that.”

 

“Shut up. I want to make sure.” He smiles a little when she hisses as he checks her range of motion and palpates her bones. “All right. I’m going to get you some ice.”

 

“Thanks.” She watches him as he goes to the kitchen to retrieve it. He pulls her foot back into his lap when he returns and places the bag. She smiles when he strokes his hand up her leg. Abby clears her throat. “Luka…”

 

He turns his head to look at her. “What?” 

 

She sighs. “What do we do now?”

 

Luka’s first instinct is to shrug it off and pretend that everything was back to normal. But it wasn’t. He shakes his head. “I don’t know. But I  _ do  _ know that I want us to be together. I want us to figure this out.”

 

Abby nods. “Could you put Joe to bed?” She shifts a little to pull her leg from his grip. “I don’t want to get into everything in front of him.”

 

He nods and takes her hand for a squeeze. “Sure.” Luka scoops Joe up and hangs him upside down in front of Abby, making them both laugh. She kisses Joe goodnight and watches as Luka takes their son upstairs.

 

She leans back on the cushions of the couch, trying to keep her leg elevated. She had to admit that it had felt better sitting in Luka’s lap than it had all evening. But that might just be all in her head. Abby sighs a little. She was nervous about the conversation to come, but she also had more hope than she’d had in months. She hoped he would stay here tonight. Hold her, let her hold him. They hadn’t made love since Croatia, and that had been...fraught. A little angry. She wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. Hell, she wasn’t sure  _ she  _ was ready yet. But she needed contact with him, if nothing more than just being in his arms for the night.

 

She swallows as he comes back down the stairs and sits with her again, drawing her feet back into his lap. “So…”

 

Luka strokes her leg. “So. Did they give you anything for the pain?”

 

Abby shakes her head. “Just Tylenol. I’m going to take some ibuprofen too. The combo helps. I didn’t want narcotics, Luka.”

 

He smiles. “Of course not. That’s not why I asked. You just look like you need something.”

 

She smiles a little. “I’m fine for now. The ice helped. So, were you serious about us leaving?”

 

Luka continues to stroke her leg. “I’m not sure. I think….I think it would be good for us. To go somewhere else. Somewhere we can just be together with Joe. Without all of the bullshit from the past.”

 

Abby nods. “Where?”

 

Luka smiles. “We could stick a needle in a map.”

 

She snorts. “A pin.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

Abby frowns. “There isn’t much of one, actually.” She laughs a little. “How about Boston? It’s a great city. Kind of like Chicago, but just different enough for us.”

 

Luka quirks a smile at her. “Okay. I actually know some people. I’ll make some calls.”

 

“Are we really going to be okay?” She asks him softly.

 

“Abby. I...well, first, I owe you an apology.”

 

“No, you don’t Luka.”

 

“I do. I should never have left you alone for so long. I should have known when you begged me to come home that something was really wrong. I didn’t. That’s something I want to work on. I told you earlier that I had this set idea of us. I realized that sometimes I can be…” He searches for the right word, “...blind to your needs. I promised you when we got married that we would do this together, and then I just left.”

 

“You had a good reason, Luka. I’m sorry I threw that in your face.”

 

Luka shakes his head. “The reasons don’t matter. I failed you, and I hurt you. Then I blamed you when things got messed up.”

 

Abby twists her hands in her lap. “You had every right to.”

 

“No I didn’t. I’ve thought a lot about it the last few weeks. I called my brother, who basically told me to fuck off and stop being an idiot.” He laughs a little. “But I realized that there was plenty of blame for me. Enough that it balances out what I can blame you for. I want to get past that blame and hurt.” He takes her hand and lifts it to his lips. “I love you, Abby. So fucking much that I can’t breathe with it sometimes. I need you. I need  _ us _ . You’re my world. You and Joe. You’re everything.” He leans over to kiss her. Just a soft kiss that makes her sigh and lift her good hand to run it through his hair.

 

“Luka.” She pulls back and looks him in his eyes. Eyes that were soft and tender and...hopeful. “I love you so much. I just want you to be sure…”

 

“Abby. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He tips his forehead to hers and strokes her neck. “I need you, and I’ll do everything that I can to make this work.” Luka kisses her nose. “I told you once that I would never let anything take this away from us. And then I almost took it away from you myself. I’m sorry for that too.” He sighs. “Wherever we go, whether we stay here or go somewhere else...you’re my home, Abby. You, me and Joe. As long as we’re together.”

 

Abby swallows over the lump in her throat. She doesn’t bother wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Will you be able to...to be with me?”

 

Luka smiles softly at her. “Abby. I’ve never stopped wanting you. Not once. I would lie in bed at the other place and  _ ache  _ for you. It was never about that. It was just hard because…” he trails off.

 

Abby hangs her head a little. “I know. I…” She shrugs, helpless. There’s nothing she can say to make up for what she had done. 

 

He tips her head back again. “Hey. I love you. I want you. So much. If you weren’t injured and bruised from head to foot, I’d make love to you right now and prove it.” He grins at her.

 

“I feel okay.” She smiles tentatively at him.

 

He laughs. “No you don’t. But nice try. Let’s wait a little while, okay? I want you feeling better than just ‘okay’ when we make love again.” He strokes his hand over her hair.

 

“But you’ll stay tonight?” Abby bites her lip and looks at him.

 

“My plan is to stay with you forever.” He rises and scoops her into his arms to carry her up to bed. “You can’t walk on that ankle.”

 

Abby smiles and strokes his hair. “I was thinking earlier that I wanted you to just hold me tonight. Will that be okay?”

 

He kisses her slow and sweet. “Always.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. ....Back Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter. Title is from the same song as last time. 😊

Abby wakes slowly, a little disoriented. There’s a large arm encircling her waist, and a large hand on her hip. There’s also loud snoring and breath warm on her neck.  _ Luka. _ She opens her eyes and smiles, stroking his hand. The events of yesterday starting to play clearly in her mind. The snoring stops when she feels Luka tug her closer and sigh. She turns over in his arms and looks into his smiling eyes. “Hi.” Abby lifts her hand to run it through his hair. 

 

“Hi.” He tips his head down to kiss her softly. “You’re not going to work today.”

 

Abby scowls for form. “Archie already told me not to even try.”

 

“Good. Just reiterating. You can’t work with those injuries anyways.” Luka snickers and kisses her again when she starts to argue. “Shut up. Marnie is picking Joe up, so you have the day to recuperate. We’ll take it day by day.”

 

She sighs. “Fine.” Abby strokes his shoulder, just needing to touch him. “What are your plans?”

 

Luka tugs her even closer. “I have to go in to work for a bit. Give my notice and finish up the charts on one of the patients who left.”

 

“You’re giving your notice already?” Abby frowns. 

 

“I think so.” His brow furrows. “I’m an ER doctor. This was a nice change, but it’s not what I want to keep doing.”

 

“I have to stay through July you know.”

 

Luka nods. “I know. I just want to give them a heads up. Whatever we decide on, I’m going back to emergency medicine.”

 

“County would take you back in a heartbeat.”

 

He smiles. “I know that too. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Abby smiles tentatively at him. “Ah, okay. What else do you have planned?”

 

Luka strokes her hip. “I thought I’d go start clearing out the other place, and give notice there too. Do you want to come? You can sit and help me pack boxes. We can talk some more. There’s not much.”

 

Abby swallows hard. She appreciates that he didn’t say “my place”. “What about the lease?” She hadn’t even asked about any of that. Hadn’t wanted to know. 

 

“It’s a monthly.”

 

Abby lets out a breath, oddly relieved to find that out.

 

Luka strokes a finger down her cheek and tilts her head back so he can look in her eyes. “Hey. I never intended to stay there for long. I realized that when I was looking at places and wouldn’t even consider a long-term. I just needed space to work things through. I’d like it if you came with me, but I understand if you can’t.”

 

Abby smiles softly at him. Right now, she’d do anything he asked of her. “Sure, I’ll come.”

 

“Good.” He leans in to take her mouth with his in a slow, deep kiss. Groaning, Luka shifts his hips back from her. “Sorry.”

 

“For what?” Abby kisses the corner of his mouth, knowing  _ exactly  _ why he’d moved. It gave her so much hope to know that he still wanted her.

 

He chuckles. “You know for what.” He rubs his hand over her hip. 

 

“I told you I feel fine.” Abby smiles a little.

 

Luka rolls her so she’s on her back and shifts so he’s holding himself over her, but not putting any weight on her. He drops his head to her neck and nuzzles, making her smile and gasp. “And I told  _ you  _ that I want you feeling more than fine.” Luka trails his lips over her jaw. “I want to make love with you again, Abby. Slowly, thoroughly, and for a very,  _ very  _ long time.” He takes her mouth with his again. 

 

“You’re not helping your case right now.” She manages when he lets her breathe again.  

 

Luka laughs. “I’m not helping myself, either.” He lays back beside her, stroking her arm. “It’s not just your injuries. I want to make sure it’s right. That you’re ready.”

 

Abby turns her head to him. “Luka, it’s always been right between us. I can’t believe that it won’t be again. The way we fit together…” She shakes her head, unsure how to say what she needed to. “It’s  _ never  _ been that way for me before. Not with anyone. You’re it for me. There could never be anyone else.”

 

Luka’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, oddly reassured that it was  _ only _ him she wanted. “It’s the same for me, at least…” he trails off. 

 

Abby scoots closer to him and turns his face farther toward her. She kisses his nose. “Since Danielja. It’s okay.” It really was. His first wife, one who had died tragically, was no longer the ghost between them like she used to be. “That doesn’t bother me at all.”

 

Luka nods and wraps his arms more tightly around her. “I know. But my point is, it’s been awhile for us. A lot has happened. I just want to make it...right.” He kisses her head and smiles when Joe’s babbling comes through the monitor. “And there’s another reason to wait. I’ll get him. Do you want some coffee?”

 

Abby grins when he disentangles himself from her to rise. “As long as you make it right.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “My way  _ is _ right. But I’m not drinking it anyways, so fine.”

 

Abby smiles as he goes out, so happy to have him home.

 

**********************************

Abby struggles out the door of the apartment, frustrated. Why hadn’t they considered the logistics of being on crutches with a broken wrist? And this many fucking stairs? 

 

Luka comes through the outer doors. “Hey. What are you doing? I told you I’d come in for you.”

 

She gives him a fuming look. “I didn’t want you to have to come all the way up.”

 

“Goddamnit Abby.” He watches her struggle with the crutches. His lips twitch in amusement. “I didn’t think of the wrist when I made you use those.”

 

Abby gives him a baleful glance. “Obviously.”

 

Luka snickers and scoops her up, leaving the crutches in the hall. He kisses her nose. “We’ll get you a wheelchair.”

 

Abby rolls her eyes. “You think this is funny, don’t you?” She shifts when Luka drops her gently in the passenger seat of his car and moves around to the other side to climb behind the wheel.

 

“Not really. But you’re cute when you’re like this. All grumpy and pissy.” He takes her hand and brings it to his lips. “Let me take care of you for once, okay?”

 

Abby smirks while everything in her warms. “Okay. I’m  _ not  _ using a wheelchair. Are you going to carry me around for a few weeks?”

 

He smirks back. “If I have to. But I don’t think it will be necessary. I’ll convince you to use one.”

 

“Luka…”

 

“Hey. I’m good at convincing you to do things. I got you to marry me, didn’t I?”

 

Abby softens. “Yeah. Anyways, how did it go at work?”

 

“Okay. The director said he knew I wasn’t long for the place anyways.”

 

“What about your charts? That has to be hard when you lose a patient there.”

 

Luka smiles. “It is, but this one didn’t die. He was discharged.”

 

“From a Hospice?” Abby’s brow furrows in confusion.

 

“I know. It surprised me. We actually have him to thank for me coming to see you yesterday. He gave me the last kick in the ass that I needed.” Luka smirks, wondering if he should tell her that punching that fucker Moretti had helped too, but decides against it. “I got to know Walter pretty well. He gave me a push. He told me he had faith in me and that I’d figure it out.” He glances over at her. “I’m grateful to him for it.”

 

Abby smiles. “Me too.” She glances around when he pulls to a stop in front of a small apartment building. She hadn’t been here before. Hadn’t wanted to see where he was living without her. “Is this it?”

 

“Yeah. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I’m sorry I…”

 

Abby smiles. “No, it’s okay. I think...well, I think we should do this together.”

 

Luka smiles and climbs out of the car, coming around to her side. He bends down to lift her when she bats his hands away.

 

“Just help me. I don’t want you carrying me everywhere. We look stupid.”

 

“Fine.” He rolls his eyes but gets his arm under her shoulder and starts to help her walk in a modified fireman’s carry. “Does this work?”

 

“We still look stupid, but better.” She waits while he opens the outer door and then begins to climb the stairs with him. It’s slow going, but they manage to make it to the apartment, both of them giggling at the absurdity of it at this point. The door across the hall opens.

 

“Doctor Kovač, I wanted to…” The woman stops smiling when she sees Abby. “Oh, hi.”

 

Abby raises a brow at her. “Hi.”

 

Luka clears his throat. “Did you need something Merilee?”

 

The woman studies him, then Abby. She raises her eyebrows. “Not really. I noticed you didn’t come home last night.”

 

“Yeah. I stayed at home. This is my wife, Abby. Abby, this is Merilee. The neighbor.”

 

Merilee sniffs. “Nice to meet you. Well, I should get back to cooking lunch.”

 

Abby gives Luka a curious look when he ushers her in to the apartment. “Was she  _ waiting _ for you?”

 

Luka shakes his head. “Probably. She always seems to notice when I’m coming or going.”

 

Abby snorts. “That’s a little…”

 

“Creepy. Yeah.” He smiles at her. “She never tried to break in and boil a kitten or anything, so I think she’s harmless.”

 

“It’s a bunny.” She says absently. Abby glances around at the spare surroundings. He already had some boxes stacked. “You already started?”

 

“I never unpacked a lot of stuff.” He shrugs. “Just the basics.”

 

Abby smiles sadly. “Okay. So where do you want to start?”

 

“I ah, thought I’d do the bedroom. Do you want to pack up the books and toys I brought over for Joe? They’re over by the couch. You can sit there while you pack them.” He grabs a box and hands it to her. 

 

Abby nods and limps over to the small, shabby sofa. “What about the furniture?”

 

“It’s all rented. I just have to call the company. They’ll pick it up.”

 

Abby sits and starts stacking and packing the few things that had migrated over here during their short separation. She was grateful that Luka hadn’t asked her to help in the bedroom. She wasn’t sure she could handle being in the space where he had slept apart from her. It broke her heart all over again to see this empty space. Living like a drifter again, like he had before they’d met.

 

Luka carries the two boxes he’d packed out of the bedroom. He sets them quickly aside when he finds her crying. He moves over to sit next to her. “Hey, hey.” He draws her into his arms. “Are you in pain?”

 

Abby shakes her head. “No. I’m so sorry, Luka.”

 

“For what?” He strokes her hair.

 

“For driving you away so you had to live like this again.” She wipes her cheeks. “For everything I did and said that made you need to leave.”

 

Luka closes his eyes and leans his head on hers. “I know you are, baby. I know.”

 

She shudders when he pulls her closer. “How can you ever forgive me?”

 

He draws back a little to look into her eyes and realizes with absolute certainty that he already had. “I forgive you Abby. For everything. I don’t want us to hold onto any resentments. Can you forgive  _ me?”  _

 

“Of course I can. I already have. Are you sure you can..” 

 

He stops her with a soft kiss. “I’m sure. I love you, Abby.”

 

Abby closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “You know things will probably never be the same….”

 

Luka keeps his eyes steady on hers. “Maybe not. But you’ll always be the one for me. Nothing can change that. I’m coming home with you because there isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be. And maybe things will be even better.” He smiles softly. 

 

Abby knows she has a lot of work to do to let go of her own shame, but Luka didn’t lie to her. If he said he forgave her, that he wanted to be with her, he meant it. She smiles at him. “Okay. Thank you.”

 

“I can come back tomorrow and finish this…”

 

Abby shakes her head. “No. Let’s just get it done and over with.” She grins at him. “I’m not sure I want to let you come back here alone. Merilee might abduct you and chain you in her apartment.”

 

Luka snorts and moves into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and starting to pull things out. “It’s a possibility.”

 

“Exactly.” Abby manages to limp her way to the table and sit, she starts packing food in boxes as he brings it over. She lifts a brow when he hands her a box of Lucky Charms.

 

He shrugs and looks sheepish. “I bought it automatically one day. I didn’t even realize it until I got home.”

 

Abby feels tears start to gather again. Luka  _ hated _ Lucky Charms, but it was her favorite cereal. She clears her throat. “Oh.”

 

Luka lays a hand on her shoulder and squeezes. “See? You were always on my mind.” He turns to the cupboards to pull out the cheap dishes he’d bought, strangely embarrassed. “Ah, should we just donate these?”

 

Abby smiles at him. “Sure. We don’t need more dishes, and it will be more to move, if we do.”

 

Luka nods. “Okay. Listen, if you want to finish packing this up, I’ll go down and see if I can get the teenagers who live downstairs to help me carry these boxes and the TV down. And I’ll see if the landlord is there.”

 

Abby shrugs. “Sure. Watch out for Merilee!” She calls after him and watches his grin flash. 

 

An hour later they had everything cleared out of the apartment and stacked in the back of the SUV. The teens who had helped carry things had been easy. Luka gave them each a twenty and they’d seemed genuinely pleased to help. Luka had called the rental company and made arrangements for the landlord to let them in to take the furniture. He never had to come back there.

 

“Did you say goodbye to your friend the stalker?” Abby snickers when he gets behind the wheel.

 

Luka slides his eyes over at her. “Yeah. She came out and interrogated me when I went up to take a final pass. She wanted to make sure I was ‘doing the right thing’.” He rolls his eyes.

 

Abby grins, amused in spite of herself. “What did you tell her?”

 

“That I was moving back home to be with my wife and child, and that’s  _ always _ the right thing.” He smiles at her. “I won’t miss this place.”

 

“Owen and Nate seemed like good kids.”

 

Luka nods. “They are. They’ve come up and hung out a few times when I’ve had Joe. Owen wants medical school.”

 

“That’s nice.” Abby leans back and sighs. “Is Marnie dropping Joe off?”

 

“Yeah, at five. We’ve got a couple of hours. You should take a nap.” He looks over at her in concern when she only nods. She looked worn out. Luka parks the car and comes around to help her. “I’m carrying you this time. Deal with it.” 

 

Abby snickers at his forceful tone. They were sliding back into their normal rhythm. It was nice. “Fine.” She lifts her arms for him and he scoops her up.

 

“I’m going to put you to bed, and then come back and bring the food in. The rest can wait.”

 

Abby nods and leans her head on his shoulder. She’s asleep before he gets to the door. He chuckles softly and grabs the crutches they’d left in the hall. He takes her straight up to their bedroom and lays her down, pulling the duvet over her. Luka leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Volim Te, Mrs. Kovač.” He murmurs. 

 

Luka comes back upstairs after putting the perishables away to find Abby still sleeping. He checks his watch. Barely three. He could do with a nap himself. He stretches out beside her.

 

Abby wakes thirty minutes later to find her husband, snoring softly beside her, gripping her breast. He had always been a sleep groper. She would often wake to find him with his hands in places that she definitely liked them to be. She smiles a little and shifts.

 

Her movement pulls Luka out of his slumber. He realizes where his hand is, and instinctively starts to move it, when she brings hers up to cover it. He opens his eyes to find her watching him. “Abby…” His thumb begins to gently stroke her, circling her nipple through her t-shirt.

 

“Luka…” Abby whispers his name, letting her head fall back and biting her lip. 

 

Luka slides his hand down her side, stroking gently as he leans over to kiss her. He strokes her mouth open with his tongue, sliding in to tangle with hers. “Are you sure?” He whispers against her mouth. 

 

“Yes.” She breathes, lifting his shirt up and over his head with her good hand. She strokes his back, relishing in the feel of his bare flesh after so long. 

 

All of his worries and doubts and fears slid away in the bliss of holding her like this again. He slides her shirt over her head gently, careful not to jostle her arm. “We’ll go as slowly as you want.” He lowers his mouth to her neck, nibbling gently at the juncture with her shoulder, his hand sliding down to stroke her knee, where he knew she was sensitive to his touch. 

 

Abby gasps. “Not too slowly, I hope.” She manages, stroking her hands over his shoulders and back, exploring as if it were the first time she’d touched him. 

 

Luka shifts so he can slide down her body, mindful of her injuries. He flicks open the center clasp of her bra, baring her to him. Groaning, he takes her breast in his mouth, a strangled sound escaping him. 

 

Abby smiles and moans as she strokes his hair. She had missed this, missed  _ him _ , so much. Having him touch her again like this was overwhelming. His weight on her was comforting. She can feel him, hard and thick against her. She needed him inside her, and soon. “Luka…”

 

He looks up from her belly, where he had been lavishing kisses. “Hmm?” He slides his hand between her legs, cupping her over her jeans, causing her to cry out. 

 

She tilts his head back with a fingertip. “I need you.” 

 

Luka nods and slides back up to kiss her. He peels the jeans over her hips, while she fumbles one-handed with his belt. He chuckles and helps her along with that, until they’re both naked. Exposed to each other. Luka braces himself over her, watching her with hope and love in his eyes.

 

Abby brings her good hand up to stroke his cheek, drawing him down to kiss her again. “Now…” she breathes.

 

Luka sinks into the kiss as he slips slowly inside her. It was like coming home, like a feast after a famine. An oasis in the desert. Like any other goddamn cliche you could think of. He finds Abby’s hands with his and starts to thrust, slowly. Strong and deep, drawing out the pleasure. 

 

Abby tightens her grip on his hands, continuing to kiss him as her hips rise and fall. She lets him set the pace, knowing the pleasure he brought her would overwhelm her. 

 

“Moja ljubavi…” Luka murmurs against her mouth as he quickens the pace, relishing in her moans and gasps. “Moja srce…” He continues whispering endearments in his native tongue, trailing his lips over her jaw, up to her ear to nibble as he thrusts hard and deep. He groans when Abby cries his name and clutches around him, her orgasm coming in waves. He takes her mouth with his again and empties himself into her.

 

After, Luka shifts so he can cuddle her to his side. He strokes her hair gently, overwhelmed at what had just happened. 

 

Abby tilts her head to look up at him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mmm hmmm.” He smiles. “Are you?”

 

She smiles. “More than okay. I told you I felt fine…” she teases him.

 

Luka chuckles and kisses the top of her head. “Well, the best laid plans or whatever the saying is.”

 

Abby snickers. “You actually got one right.” She shifts up so she can kiss him. “Thank you.” She murmurs.

 

“For what?” He strokes her jaw.

 

“For loving me enough to give me another chance. For forgiving me. For being my best friend.” She takes his hand and brings it to her lips, grinning. “For being a fantastic lover.”

 

“Abby.” He leans in to kiss her again, slow and sweet. “Right back at you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Right From The Start...I Gave You My Heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is your reward for three one-Shots full of angst. Have a wedding night. 😁
> 
> Fair warning. It’s a *wedding night*. There will be sex.

Luka takes Abby’s hand at the door to the apartment. “Wait. Aren’t I supposed to carry you or something?”

 

She snorts and grins at him. “I think that ship has sailed. We’ve been living together for quite awhile.”

 

“So?” He laughs and scoops her up. “Let’s at least be a little bit traditional.”

 

Abby shakes her head and reaches for the doorknob. “By all means.” She’s laughing as he carries her over the threshold of the home they already shared. He stops to kiss her soundly and kicks the door closed behind them. 

 

Both of them blush in surprise when Ellen applauds from the couch. She grins at them. “Hi there, newlyweds.” She puts down the magazine she had been reading and rises. “Your son is sound asleep, the partying wore him out. So you shouldn’t have any...interruptions.” She raises an eyebrow, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

 

Luka clears his throat and sets Abby on her feet. “Okay. Ah, thanks for everything tonight.”

 

She walks to them and kisses both of their cheeks. “It was a beautiful wedding.” She squeezes Luka’s arm. “Nice job. And congratulations.” She gathers her purse.

 

Abby opens the door for her. “Thanks, Ellen.” She waves her off when the older woman just winks at her.

 

Luka steps behind her and closes the door, locks it. He places his hands on her hips and lowers his mouth to the back of her neck, sliding his arms around her. “It’s our wedding night…” he murmurs.

 

Abby turns in his arms. “I know. Do you think the sex will be different?”

 

Luka laughs and takes her mouth with his. “Let’s go upstairs and find out.” 

 

Abby feels nerves flutter in her belly when he takes her hand to start upstairs. What the hell? She couldn’t count the number of times she had made love with Luka. She sighs a little. But this is the first time as his  _ wife. _ She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to it. 

 

Luka turns her at the edge of the bed, stroking a finger down her neck. “You okay?”

 

She giggles. “Believe it or not, I’m a little nervous.”

 

Luka chuckles and pulls her in, leaning his forehead on hers. “Thank God. I thought it was just me. Why are we nervous?” His hands stroke up and down her back. “It’s not like we’ve never done this before. We have a child for Christ’s sake.”

 

“Yeah. But it’s wedding night sex. It’s a big deal.” She grins up at him and links her arms around his neck. “Thank you for the best wedding I could have asked for.” She rises on her toes to kiss him softly.

 

“You’re welcome.” He murmurs against her mouth. Luka pulls back and reaches back to unclasp the pearls from her neck and hair. Setting them aside, he runs his fingers through her hair so it falls in soft waves around her shoulders. “Volim te, Mrs. Kovač.” 

 

“Volim te, Mr. Kovač.” Abby murmurs as she loosens his tie. She sighs as he reaches around to unbutton her dress, and leans in to kiss his chest when she exposes it.

 

Luka slides the dress down her arms and smiles at what she’s wearing under it. “Where did this come from?” He trails a finger over the bodice of the teddy she’s wearing.

 

Abby lets her head fall back as his strong, deft hands continue to peel the dress off from her. “Hope. Apparently it made the dress drape right.” Her breath hitches when he leans in and trails his lips along her collar bone. 

 

“God bless her.” Luka hitches Abby up and turns to lie her down. Shedding the rest of his suit, he slides onto the bed with her. Luka shivers when her arms reach for him, and groans when she presses her lips to his shoulder. “I love you, moja žena.” 

 

Abby’s lips curve as his hands slide down, stroking the silk of her lingerie. His lips sliding over her neck and nibbling at her ear. “What does that mean?” She whispers.

 

Luka lifts his head and smiles at her. “My wife.” He slides down her body, taking her breast in his mouth through the thin layer of silk. “My heart.” He murmurs as his hand slides down to cup her center. “My only.” Luka grins as her hips writhe up and her breath rushes through her lips. His fingers slide under the material, finding her hot and wet. He groans and continues to play her with his hands, taking her nipple in his teeth and biting lightly.

 

Abby chokes out his name as she orgasms, arms going limp as he peels the teddy down. “Luka…”

 

“Shh.” His eyes are dark and intense as he bares her to him. “I’m not finished.” He lowers his lips to her belly, kissing and licking his way down, down, until he closes his mouth over her. Luka relishes in her moans as he uses his mouth to pleasure her. He lets out a sound of triumph as she comes again. 

 

Abby’s eyes are nearly crossed with pleasure when he slides up her body again, worshipping her with his lips. She feels his erection against her and reaches between them to guide him up and into her. “God.  _ Luka. _ ”

 

Luka nearly growls as he takes her lips with his in a fierce, possessive kiss and starts to move. The pace is slow and steady, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. He finds her hands with his, twining their fingers together as he thrusts. This woman was his world, and this act is how he could show her. Luka quickens the pace when he feels her begin to tighten around him. Groaning, he lowers his mouth to hers again and empties himself as she falls over the edge again.

 

Abby’s arms come around him and she chuckles when he collapses on her. “So. We definitely nailed the wedding night sex thing.”

 

Luka lifts his head and his eyes twinkle at her. “Yeah. The nerves are gone.” He shifts so she’s tucked against his side. “Give it a few minutes and we’ll see if we can improve it.”

 

Abby snorts. “I don’t know if it can be topped.”

 

Luka pinches her hip. “Is that a challenge?”

 

She tilts her head back to look at him. “You can’t be serious.”

 

Luka rolls so he’s on top of her again and drops a kiss on her nose. “I’m completely serious. It’s our wedding night. You don’t think I’m going to let you sleep, do you?”

 

Abby chuckles and strokes his back. “Of course not. I love you, Luka.”

 

He takes her mouth again. “I love you too.”


	10. You Belong With Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was recently reading an old messageboard (Hoo doggie, I forgot how crazy the shipper wars for ER were 😆). There was a lot of speculation as to WHY Luka didn’t tell Carter about him and Abby being back together when this episode first aired. Here’s my answer. Set post “Strange Bedfellows”. 
> 
> Chapter title is the TSwift song. Because why not? 😜

“What are you doing?” Luka comes into his bedroom to find Abby, stripped to the waist except for her tank, and turned sideways in front of the mirror.

 

She shrugs. “Trying to decide if I look pregnant or just fat.”

 

His eyebrows shoot up and his lips twitch. “Seriously?” Luka sits on the edge of the bed to watch her.

 

“Yeah. Morris made that ‘puffy’ comment a few weeks ago.” Abby shrugs again and turns toward him. “I guess it bugged me a little.”

 

Luka holds out a hand for her. He tugs her in close and lays his head on her belly. “I told you. Women look their most beautiful when they’re pregnant.” He lifts his face to smile at her. “Especially you.” He strokes his hand over the bump that was forming. He lays his lips on her stomach and smiles. “Right? Tell mama she looks gorgeous.”

 

Abby smiles and strokes his hair, giggling a little when the baby kicks. “He’s getting more active.”

 

“And already listening to me.” Luka grins at her and rises to get ready for bed. 

 

“At least my boobs are bigger. That’s a nice side benefit.”

 

Luka chuckles as he pulls on sweats and climbs into the bed. “I’m not complaining.”

 

“I noticed.” Abby pulls pajama pants out of one of the drawers he’d cleaned out for her. They might as well just admit they were living together, but it still seems a little too weird to make that leap. She crawls into bed beside him, smiling again when he tugs her over to spoon. She strokes his hand. “Thanks for deciding to stay.”

 

Luka presses a kiss to her head. “I’m sorry I even considered going. It was stupid of me.”

 

Abby shakes her head. “No it wasn’t. I know Africa is important to you…”

 

“Not as important as you.” He murmurs. “I should have thought about how my leaving would make you feel, and I didn’t. I didn’t mean to make you think going to help Carter was more important to me than staying with you and helping you through this. Because it’s not.”

 

She turns over in his arms to kiss him. “I know that.” Abby strokes his cheek. “Why didn’t you say anything to Carter about us?”

 

His lips curve. “You have to ask?”

 

“Well...yeah.” She raises a brow. 

 

Luka lays a hand on her hip and strokes. “A couple of reasons. First, I felt like telling him we were having a baby might be a little insensitive…”

 

Abby nods. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

“I know it’s been over a year, but…”

 

“But he’s still not over it. He probably never will be.” Abby closes her eyes.

 

“He won’t. But it will get a little easier with time.”

 

Abby smiles sadly at him and takes his hand. She kisses his palm. “What else?”

 

Luka strokes her cheek. “I...I guess I was afraid of upsetting you.”

 

Her brow furrows. “Why?”

 

He blows out a breath. “Abby, I know you’re with me now. But sometimes I still wonder what might have happened if he hadn’t stayed in Africa.”

 

Abby disentangles herself from him to sit up and stare down at him. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.” Luka bites his lip.

 

A snide remark is on her lips before she checks herself. She shakes her head. “We still would have broken up, Luka. Carter and I weren’t working for a long time….even before he went.”

 

He takes her hand. “He was going to ask you to marry him…”

 

“But he didn’t.”

 

“Would you have said yes?” He watches her steadily.

 

“I...I honestly don’t know. But I  _ do _ know, especially now, that it still wouldn’t have worked. I didn’t love him.”

 

Luka raises a brow. “You didn’t?”

 

“No. I realized that pretty quickly after I read that fucking letter. Probably before that, but the letter made it crystal clear. I wasn’t hurt, or heartbroken. Just pissed and annoyed that he didn’t have the balls to do it in person. Or at least over a phone call.” She scowls.

 

Luka smirks. “Overseas phone calls are expensive.”

 

Abby rolls her eyes. “He can afford it.”

 

“True.” He tugs her back down. “I’m glad you told me that. I always thought…”

 

She leans in to kiss him. “You thought wrong.” Abby smiles a little. “Besides, according to him, I was hung up on  _ you _ for too long anyways. Jesus, the two of you were ridiculous.”

 

Luka chuckles. “What made him think that?” He runs a finger along her side and up to her ribcage.

 

Abby sucks in a breath as a tingle runs through her. She shifts to tangle her legs with his. “I have no idea.” She snickers. “Though, I  _ might _ have said your name at a very….inopportune time.”

 

Luka’s hand stills before it can continue its journey under her tank. He rolls to his back and starts laughing. 

 

Abby grins. “It only happened once…” Luka is practically wheezing now. “Okay, it wasn’t  _ that _ funny.”

 

“No, no.” He pulls her head in to kiss her soundly. “It’s just...that might have happened to me too.”

 

Abby lifts a brow. “Really? With who?”

 

“Ah...Sam.” He grins at her. 

 

“Oh my God.” Abby props herself on her elbows to stare at him. “I still have to work with her, knowing that.”

 

Luka shrugs, but his chest is still rumbling with laughter. “It was fairly early in our relationship. I doubt she remembers.”

 

“That is  _ not _ something you forget, Luka.” She rolls her eyes, and then cocks her head. “We hadn’t been together for over two years at that point.”

 

Luka shrugs again and looks sheepish. “That doesn’t mean I forgot about you, or stopped caring.”

 

Abby snuggles down next to him again and strokes his hair. “We’re kind of pathetic, huh?”

 

Luka rolls so he’s looking down at her, his expression full of fun and affection. “I like to think of it that we always would have ended up here. That we belong together.”

 

She smiles and pulls his head down to kiss him. “That’s a good way of looking at it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Brand New Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude on the road from Chicago to Boston. 
> 
> Title is a song by Jason Lytle. It’s fantastic, and fitting for Abby and Luka.

“So how was it?” Luka reaches over for Abby’s hand after he merges onto the Skyway.

 

Abby tilts her head over to smile at him. “It was...good. I tried to keep it quiet that I was leaving, but everyone figured it out anyways. Except Morris.”

 

Luka snorts. “That’s somehow very fitting.”

 

“Yeah. Neela’s a little pissed at me.” Abby sighs. “I just didn’t know how to tell her, and I hate big, emotional scenes.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” Luka kisses her fingers. “It’s hard to stay mad at you.”

 

Abby smiles a little. “Good thing.” She shifts so she can watch the city go by. “I’m going to miss Chicago.”

 

“Me too.” He squeezes her hand. “We had a great life here. We have good memories. We’ll make a great life and other memories anywhere we go, Abby.”

 

She nods and glances in the backseat, Joe wasn’t sleeping yet, but it was close. “I hope this road trip idea doesn’t backfire on us.”

 

Luka smirks. “It could go either way. That’s why we bought the portable DVD player, remember?”

 

Abby didn’t want to be one of those parents who parked their kid in front of a screen for entertainment. But if it was a choice between letting him watch Toy Story in the backseat or having him scream their ears off for fourteen hours of drive time, she’d choose the easy way every time. “Yeah. And we’re stopping in a few hours anyways.” She smiles at him. “You’re okay driving?”

 

“Joe and I took a nap. You should get some sleep too.”

 

“Maybe in awhile. I’m too wired right now.” She shifts and curls her legs under her. “Get this, Haleh has a secret wall.”

 

Luka glances over at her as he slows to go through the last toll before I-90. “What?”

 

“We’re all up there. Everyone who worked at County and left.”

 

“Really?” Luka smiles a little at the thought.

 

“Yeah. I was trying to sneak off with my nameplate. She caught me, and told me to come with her.” Abby snickers. “I thought...I don’t know what I thought she was gonna do.”

 

Luka laughs. “You don’t mess with Haleh.” 

 

“Exactly. But she brought me into one of the storage areas, way in the back. She handed me your nameplate and told me I was the only person to get to put two up.” She gives him a smug look. 

 

Luka scowls for form. “Now I’m jealous.”

 

Abby shrugs. “If you hadn’t been avoiding County like the plague, she probably would have shown you too.”

 

Luka rolls his eyes. “Fine, point taken.” 

 

“Anyways, it was pretty cool. Seeing everyone up there. Even Greg and Michael and Lucy and Doctor Greene.”

 

Luka smiles sadly and strokes her thigh. 

 

“Oh. Carter’s not on there.”

 

“What?” His brow furrows. “Why?”

 

“Haleh said he refused. That it was defacing government property.”

 

Luka laughs in a burst. “Sounds like him.”

 

Abby grins and twines her fingers with his again. “That’s what I said. I’m really going to miss everybody.”

 

“Me too.” Luka strokes her hand with his thumb. “What’s the new Chief like?”

 

“Kind of a bitch. But she seems to know her way around an ER. I guess we’ll find out. I’m sure Neela and Morris will be calling to check on us as often as they can.”

 

Luka smirks. “I have no doubt.” He taps his fingers on the steering wheel. “Hopefully we don’t hit too much construction.”

 

Abby snorts. “It’s summer in the northern Midwest, Luka. Otherwise known as construction season.”

 

He smiles a little. “Yeah.”

 

“We always joked that Minnesota has two seasons. Winter and construction.” Abby rolls her eyes. “It’s honestly amazing that anybody gets anywhere.” She stretches out her legs. “How far until South Bend?”

 

“About an hour, why?”

 

“Because I want to play tourist.” She grins when Luka snorts. “I’m hungry.”

 

“There are snacks in the back.” Luka raises a brow at her.

 

Abby smirks at him. “I want french fries, not rabbit food.”

 

“You’re a terrible nutritional example for Joe. You know that, right?”

 

“He already knows to do as I say, not as I do.”

 

Luka shakes his head and squeezes her wrist. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you when I find a McDonalds.”

 

Luka smiles as she grins and closes her eyes. He slides his fingers down to lace them with hers. He can’t seem to stop touching her these days. He sighs, stroking his thumb over her wedding ring. They had wasted so much time over the past year. Both of them too stubborn to admit that they needed each other more than ever.

 

Luka smiles as she starts to snore softly. She’s forever teasing him about  _ his  _ snoring, but he keeps the fact that she does it as well to himself. Abby has always been a fitful sleeper. But when she was still, she had this innocent, angelic quality. He thinks back to the first time he had woken with her next to him. Back in that hotel room that he’d lived in after he sold his boat. She had looked so beautiful and sweet. Naked, her hair a tumbled mess around her face, and smiling. He hadn’t been able to help himself, and had kissed her to wake her. She had come out of sleep slowly, looking confused and shy. So he’d kissed her again, and made love to her again, relishing in her gasps and sighs and how she made him feel. Abby had been the first woman he’d touched that way since Danielja died, and his feelings about it were a jumbled mess. But he knew one thing utterly. He had started falling in love with her that night, and he had never stopped. It had been a long and bumpy road for them, but it was worth all of the pain and drama and heartache to get here. Driving together into a whole new adventure. As long as they kept loving each other and working together, he knew without any doubts that they’d be okay.

 

Abby’s snoring stops and she squeezes his fingers gently. “Penny for your thoughts.”

 

Luka smiles a little. “Nothing, really.”

 

“Liar. You have that look.”

 

“I have a look?”

 

Abby snorts. “You have a lot of looks. One of the best  _ and  _ worst things about you is that every emotion shows on your face.”

 

“Really?” Luka shakes his head. “I never realized that.”

 

“Well, now you know. Really, what were you just thinking about?”

 

He smiles at her, and brings her hand up to kiss. “I was thinking about the first time I woke up next to you.”

 

Abby’s face goes soft. “Yeah? What was the verdict?”

 

“Well, you were naked.” Luka grins.

 

She smirks. “You too.” 

 

“I was thinking that you look beautiful when you sleep.”

 

Abby rolls her eyes. “You’ve told me more than once that I thrash like a crazy person.”

 

“A beautiful crazy person.” He shakes his head. “But every once in awhile, you’re still and peaceful. It takes my breath away, Abby.” 

 

He shifts his eyes over to her, almost shyly, and bites his lip in the way she knows he does when he’s being especially sweet and a little embarrassed about it. Abby shifts so she’s facing him and reaches over to stroke his hair. “I love you, Luka.”

 

He leans his head into her hand. “I know.” Luka clears his throat. “Look, there’s the yellow arches. Let’s get you some french fries. I think I want a milkshake.”

 

Abby smiles, feeling very loved. “A milkshake sounds fabulous.” She lifts a brow. “And it’s the Golden Arches.”

 

“I know that, too.”

 

*********************************

By the time they arrive at the hotel in Cleveland, it was two in the morning, and Abby was regretting the milkshake. She smiles at Luka when he comes back to the car from checking in and grabs the small bag they’d packed for the hotel. She lifts Joe from his car seat and rubs his back when he whines a little. “It’s okay, buddy. We’re going to sleep now, all of us.”

 

Joe gives her a pitiful look that reminds her of Luka when he’s tired. It amazes her daily that Joe has so many traits from both of them, but was still his own little person. “I sleep in big bed.”

 

Luka shrugs when she gives him a look. Joe had started coming in to their bedroom and trying to climb into bed with them soon after Luka had moved back home. Which had been somewhat inconvenient, considering the fact that they had been making up for lost time, a  _ lot _ . Luckily, the bed was too high for him to see or get up on. On one memorable occasion, Joe had loudly demanded “Mama!” and had startled Luka so much, he’d shot off from being on top of her and had nearly toppled out of bed, bare ass naked. Abby giggles at the memory while Luka unlocks the door to their room.

 

Luka gives her a baleful stare, knowing  _ exactly  _ what she’s remembering. “Joe, they have your own bed for you to sleep in, see?”

 

Joe’s face scrunches up in mutiny. “Big bed. With Tata and Mama.”

 

Abby sighs. “It’s just for a couple of hours. We wanted to be back on the road by eight anyways.” Neither of them wanted to encourage this sudden desire to sleep with them, and they had spent more than a few nights bringing him back to his bed every few hours. They’d managed to discourage him enough that it only happened every couple of nights now, and only once.

 

Luka kicks off his shoes and shrugs. “Yeah. I guess it’s fine.”

 

“I’m going to shower. It was a long day, and that way we won’t have to fight over it in the morning.”

 

Luka smiles at her and nods, pulling Joe’s pajamas out of the bag. “Okay.” He tosses her her own pajamas and winks. “Guess we can’t be naked tonight.”

 

When she comes out fifteen minutes later, she finds her husband and son, already asleep. Luka had told her she was beautiful in her sleep; but she was absolutely sure it was  _ nothing  _ compared to what they both looked like right now. They slept nearly identically, and it was something she found completely adorable. Annoying, but adorable. Both of them were sprawled on the bed, one arm tossed over their head. Luka’s other arm was tucked protectively around his boy. Abby smiles as her heart feels like it’s going to burst. She crawls into the bed on the other side of Joe, resigned to being kicked in the stomach most of the night. She feels Luka’s arm slide over and pull her closer, so they’re all tangled together. She rubs his hand. “Shh. Don’t wake him up.” She whispers.

 

“Mmm. I won’t. Love you.” Luka’s voice is slurred, his accent thick.

 

Abby sighs and closes her eyes. He was right. As long as they had each other, everything was going to be just fine. “I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Kiss From A Rose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about kissing. Somehow, this story came about. Set in the weeks between “I Do” and “All About Christmas Eve”. 
> 
> Title is the Seal song. Why are there no Luby fanvids set to this? Somebody get on that. 😆

Luka comes out of sleep slowly, a little disoriented until his eyes adjust to the moonlight coming through the window into Abby’s bedroom. He smiles a little. They’d been trading off nights at each other’s apartments...but spent a lot more time at his. The bed was bigger, and he took up a lot of space. 

 

Abby was sprawled on her stomach next to him. They’d both worked long shifts that day, and hers had been particularly rough. Luka rolls to his side to watch her, trailing a finger down her spine. He grins when she shivers at his touch, even in her sleep, and her body curls further into him. Her lips are curved in a soft smile, as they often were when she slept. She has such soft, full lips. His fingers trail lightly over her jaw.  He loved kissing her.

 

Kissing was one of Luka’s favorite things to do. Not that he didn’t enjoy the rest,  _ a lot _ , but kissing made everything better. His first kiss, at the age of fifteen, had been with the girl he would marry four years later. It had been shy and sweet, and reasonably chaste. A stolen moment on their walk home from school. Passion and romance and love would come later, but Luka would always remember that first kiss he’d shared with Danielja. How her eyes had stayed open and on his the entire time, her lips tasting of the chocolate bar he’d given her. Something deep and connected and  _ real _ had stirred in him at that moment. He smiles a little, remembering. He’d been too stupid to be scared, and instead had practically danced home, where he’d endured his brother’s teasing for the rest of the night.

 

Luka finds it interesting that the two kisses that he remembers the most vividly are that first kiss with Danielja, and his first kiss with Abby. Probably because they were the only two women he’d ever truly, deeply loved. Not that he’d been able to admit that to Abby, he thinks, rolling his eyes. He’d been terrified by the depth of what he felt for her, and he hadn’t wanted to scare her away. He’d only ever said the words in Croatian, knowing she didn’t understand them. But that first, quick, impulsive kiss she’d given him had sparked something in him that he could only define as hope. 

 

Luka had kissed a lot of women along the way. When he’d first started dipping his toes back into the dating pool, there had been Carol. They had been friends, and he had thought that maybe they could both move on from their pasts together. Kissing her was nice enough, but it hadn’t been what either of them wanted or needed. The love of  _ her  _ life was still alive and well. She had left to be with him, as she should have, telling Luka that he’d find the woman he was looking for someday. His lips curve as he trails his fingers along Abby’s shoulder. He was pretty certain he had. He just had to convince the woman in question.

 

After his and Abby’s breakup and her starting to date Carter, he’d spiraled into a deep depression, which caused him to seek comfort wherever he could find it. None of that had helped, and the women he’d been with along the way were rarely more than a distraction at best, and a punishment for himself at worst. He thanked God that he’d managed to salvage his friendship and work relationship with Chuny. Using her that way, even if she’d basically done the same to him, was one of his deepest regrets from that time. 

 

Going to the Congo had saved his life, he muses. Even though it had also nearly ended it. The work he’d done there had fulfilled him in ways he couldn’t explain to anyone. And there had been Gillian. She was...a force. Kissing her had been like kissing a live stick of dynamite, and she had made no apologies for it. Everything about their physical relationship had been animalistic and raw. Looking back, he realizes she was  _ exactly  _ what he had needed at that time. He had cared about her, and she for him, but they never would have made anything out of their brief relationship.  _ Not _ because of Sam, but because both of them were such volatile creatures. 

 

Sam. Luka sighs a little. Her kisses had been enthusiastic, often passionate, sometimes angry. But  _ God _ she had made him feel old half the time. His lips quirk in a wry smile at the amount of sheer drama he’d put up with from her. He had cared, very deeply, about Sam. But he hadn’t loved her, and couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he ever thought he had. 

 

The night a few weeks ago that Abby had come over to yell at him about Clemente and he’d kissed her again, it had felt like coming home. Her lips fit against his as perfectly as her body did. They had a history and intimacy that he’d never had with anyone else. Not since Danielja, at least. But even that was different. It was a heady feeling, even as it terrified them both. He smiles at her sleeping form. There were times when he kissed her that she felt like his salvation. Like being with her made everything in his life more...everything. She was what had been missing from his life for the past four years, even though she had always been right there. He was still as deeply, ridiculously in love with her as he had been before. He knew now that he always would be.

 

Abby stirs and opens her eyes, looking into his with both annoyance and amusement. “You’re thinking too loud.” She mutters grumpily.

 

He grins and licks his lips. “Sorry.” He leans in to kiss her scowling mouth. The one he’d just been waxing poetic about. “Go back to sleep.” He tugs her over so she’s curled in his arms.

 

Abby takes his hand and sighs. “What were you thinking about?” 

 

“Kissing.” Luka grins against her hair. 

 

“Kissing who?”

 

“You, mostly.” He kisses her head. 

 

“Mostly?” Abby lifts a brow and turns over in his arms to stare at him. “You’re thinking about kissing other women while you’re in bed, naked, with me?” She gives him a mock scowl.

 

“No...yes. Sort of.” He chuckles when she gives him the amused and indulgent look she reserves for when he’s stumbling over his words. “I was thinking that you’re my favorite person to kiss. My thoughts kind of rambled from there, sorry.” He smiles at her sheepishly. 

 

Abby giggles. Actually  _ giggles _ . She didn’t think anyone but Luka had ever made her do that. He looked so embarrassed. It was adorable. She strokes his stubbled cheek. “It’s okay. You’re my favorite person to kiss too.”

 

He turns his head to press his lips to her palm. “Really?”

 

Abby grins. “Well, you’re pretty good at it.”

 

Luka rolls her under him and raises his brow. “Just pretty good?”

 

She snickers and tangles her fingers in his hair, bringing his mouth close to hers. “Maybe you should show me just how good you are.”

 

“Maybe I should.” He whispers, bringing his lips to hers. His last thought before he loses himself in her, is that he hopes she lets him kiss her forever. 


	13. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Those of you who regularly read my work have probably figured out that I loved Gillian. If Luby hadn’t happened at all, I definitely would have been a Gillika shipper. 😆 So this story is in two parts (all the same chapter). The first is a conversation between Gillian and Luka after Luka and Abby’s talk in ICU when he first comes back from the Congo. The second is an encounter years later, with the closure that I felt Gillian deserved. 
> 
> No worries. This is still a Luby story. 
> 
> Chapter title is up for interpretation. I’m torn personally between the Adele song, and the Hugh Jackman/Ashley Judd movie. 😆

“She seems nice.” Gillian carefully helps Luka back into bed and secures his IV poll.

 

“She is.” Luka’s regrets over Abby were too close to the surface at the moment. He closes his eyes. “She’s the best.” 

 

“What’s the story with her and John?” Gillian cocks her head and runs her hand over his forehead, sneakily checking for fever. Again. What she  _ really _ wants to know is the story with Abby. Period. Luka had murmured her name in his delirium multiple times on the plane.

 

Luka’s lips curl. “He dumped her. In that letter. I wish I had known that’s what it said…” 

 

She leans forward and rests her arms on the bed. “Why does it matter to you?”

 

Luka sighs. “Because I...I care about Abby. I always have, I always will.” He opens his eyes to look at her. He likes Gillian. A lot actually. But he knows there’s no future with her, and maybe she’ll understand. “We dated for over a year. It ended pretty badly, but we managed to become friends. She’s probably my best friend in the world.”

 

Gillian nods. “And John?”

 

Luka smiles a little. “Carter was part of the reason we broke up.” He rolls his eyes and smirks. “He liked to get in the way. Eventually, he wore her down.”

 

Gillian’s eyebrows shoot up. “He  _ stole  _ her from you? Somehow, I don’t see that happening.”

 

Luka shifts a little, trying to get comfortable on the bed. “No. They didn’t get together until about a year later.” He lifts his hand and lets it drop. “A lot of the blame is mine. I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

 

Gillian grins at him. “You  _ are  _ kind of an asshole. I agree.”

 

He grins back. “Yeah. It’s just...Carter was always there for her when I couldn’t or wouldn’t be.” He shrugs. “Abby got fed up. I didn’t blame her.”

 

“How long ago was all of this?” 

 

“We broke up two years ago.”

 

Gillian squeezes his forearm. “That’s a long time.”

 

Luka nods and closes his eyes again. “It doesn’t seem like it. I miss her.” He murmurs it quietly.

 

Gillian smiles softly. “Do you want her back?”

 

Luka shakes his head emphatically. “She’s over me. I don’t want to mess up our friendship.”

 

“I’m not so sure she’s over you.” She whispers.

 

“She has to be. I’m not good for her. And I care enough about her to let her go.” He says stubbornly.

 

“Luka, whenever her name came up in the Congo, your face would change. I could tell your feelings about the way John spoke of her. Good and bad. I could see your feelings all over you.”

 

Luka winces. He hadn’t realized he was that transparent. “I’ve tried to stay out of their relationship. I didn’t want to put her in the same position she was in when we were together.” 

 

“But you’re still protective of her. There’s nothing wrong with that, Luka.” Gillian strokes his hand. “Especially when you think someone might be hurting her.”

 

Luka sighs. “Carter doesn’t intentionally hurt her. He’s a good man, and he cares about Abby.” He couldn’t bring himself to say that Carter loved her. “He...he has expectations of people. He’s kind of an ass that way. When you don’t live up to those expectations, he lets you know it.” Luka smirks. “Trust me.”

 

“You don’t think Abby was meeting his expectations?”

 

He huffs out a breath. “I don’t know. Probably not. He always had her on this pedestal.” Luka shifts again, starting to tire. “I know how much hard work Abby can be. She pushes back at everything. Carter would get irritated with that. I think.” He shrugs. “I just think he thought she would be different with him or something.” 

 

“Is she worth the hard work?” Gillian murmurs.

 

Luka closes his eyes and squeezes her hand. “Yeah.”

 

“Then John is stupid.” She smiles as Luka starts to snore softly. “So are you.” 

 

Gillian smooths his blanket and tugs it up so it’s covering his shoulders. She leans back in the chair beside the bed and watches him sleep. It wasn’t jealousy she was feeling. It wasn’t anything she could define. She cares about Luka. More deeply than she’d expected, and more than she had any right to. She could see how easy it would be to fall in love with him.

 

She rises to look out the window at the city. She has a boyfriend. One she  _ did  _ love. All of this is so complicated and messy. And there was Abby. Gillian liked her a lot, and it was obvious that Luka loved her, even if he skirted around the words. She grins a little and looks back at him, sleeping peacefully in the bed. She hoped he would figure it out before it was too late.

 

*********************************

 

_ Paris France, Fall 2011 _

 

Gillian saunters into the sidewalk cafe and orders  _ une noisette.  _ She turns and leans casually on the counter while she waits. She loves Paris, everything about it. When her coffee is served, she pays and turns to take it outside so she can watch the street. A tall man sitting at a table with a young boy of about five catches her eye. 

 

Gillian’s heart hitches. The thick, dark hair had gray now at the temples, but there was no mistaking that face. It wasn’t a face that a woman forgot. She watches as he leans forward and says something to the child, making him laugh. Wow. Definitely Luka’s child. That smile was unmistakable. 

 

Before she could decide whether to approach or not, he turns his head. His smile turns to shock when he sees her watching them. “Gillian?” Luka rises when she squares her shoulders and moves toward them. He takes her hand and kisses her cheek. “This is a surprise.”

 

“Luka.” She smiles. “It’s good to see you.” She nods at the boy. “Who is this?”

 

Luka’s face lights up. “This is Joe.” He turns to his son. “Joe, say  _ bonjour  _ to Gillian.”

 

Joe grins widely. “ _ Bonjour  _ Gillian.” He says in a decent French accent. 

 

“ _ Bonjour _ , Joe.” Gillian smiles. “He’s beautiful, Luka. He looks just like you.”

 

Luka shakes his head. “He looks more like his mom.”

 

Gillian studies Joe and then notes Luka’s left hand. “You got married?”

 

Luka chuckles. “Well, this guy came along. Then we got married.”

 

Gillian laughs. “The blonde? What was her name?”

 

Luka winces. “Sam. And no…” He trails off as his wife comes up behind Gillian, holding three pastries and drinks. He nods as his eyes light up.  “See for yourself.”

 

Gillian turns and smiles wide, stupidly happy to see who it was. “Abby!”

 

It takes Abby a moment to figure out who the woman standing there beaming at her was. She laughs.  _ “Gillian?”  _

 

Gillian laughs and leans in to kiss both of her cheeks. “Hello. Luka was just introducing me to Joe.”

 

“I hope he was polite.” Abby raises a brow at her son, who was going through a bit of a snotty phase. Joe grins at her. 

 

Gillian’s laugh bubbles out. “Extremely. He’s charming.”

 

Abby rolls her eyes and grins. “He gets that from his dad.”

 

“No doubt.” She grins when Luka shrugs and smiles, beaming at his son. “What are you all doing in Paris?”

 

“Can we sit? My hands are full here.” Abby nods at the table.

 

“Oh. Of course.” Gillian pulls a chair from a neighboring table and sits with them. “I didn’t expect to run into old friends.”

 

Luka blushes a bit, while Abby smirks and Joe watches them owlishly. Abby speaks up. “We’re visiting Carter and Kem. Joe and I have never been to Paris, and it’s been a long time for Luka.”

 

Luka’s hand reaches over to cover his wife’s after she distributes their breakfast. “We wanted to come before Joe starts school in a few weeks. We’re leaving tomorrow to visit my family in Croatia. What are you doing here? Still doing your penance in the Congo every year?” He grins at her. 

 

Gillian smiles. “No, I finally gave that up. I’m working at Hôpital Necker.” She sips her coffee. I’ve always loved Paris, and it was time to settle down. I didn’t realize Carter lived here.”

 

“His wife grew up in the area. They keep a base here.” 

 

Gillian smiles. “That’s nice. I’ll have to look them up. How’s Chicago?”

 

“Boston.” Abby smiles.

 

Gillian lifts a brow. “You moved?”

 

Luka shakes his head. “We wanted to try somewhere new. We like it there.” He squeezes Abby’s fingers. “If you’re ever in town, you should get in touch.”

 

Abby nods and smiles. “Absolutely.”

 

Gillian nods and finishes her coffee. She watches as Luka leans in to kiss his wife. He looked so happy. “I should go.” She rises. “It was wonderful seeing you.” She walks away from the table, so happy to know that Luka was married to Abby. That he’d had a child, and was happy and doing well. 

 

Luka glances at Abby, who smiles at him and nods. She knows what he needs to say.

 

“Gillian.” 

 

She turns when she hears Luka’s voice and sees him striding toward her. She stops. “Did I forget something?”

 

Luka shakes his head. “No.” He lays his hand on her arm. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the way I ended things.”

 

Gillian lifts a brow at him. “It was a long time ago, Luka. It’s fine.” She grins. “I’m happy to see you like this.” 

 

“I know. I just wanted you to know. And I wanted to say thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything. You helped me get my head on a little bit straighter. I wouldn’t be here with Abby and Joe without that. So just...Thanks.”

 

Gillian leans in to kiss his cheek. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you figured it out.” 

 


	14. She’s My Kind Of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend holiday alone in Croatia for Abby and Luka. Inspired by a friend of mine being in Croatia right now, being rained on. She might be hoping to find her very own Luka. 😉 Who doesn’t want to be kissed in the rain?
> 
> Chapter Title is Tim McGraw.

“Three hours huh?” Abby leans her seat back in the little convertible they’d rented. It was a gorgeous, sunny day, so they had the roof down on their drive along the Adriatic on the Croatian coastline from Niko’s home near Dubrovnik to Šibenik.

 

Luka picks up her hand to kiss. “A whole weekend alone. That’s the takeaway here.” 

 

Abby smirks and bats her lashes at him. “Why, Doctor Kovač. Are you saying you won’t miss our child?”

 

Luka grins at her. “Nope. I have important plans for our child’s mother. We’ll be too busy to miss him.” 

 

Abby snorts even as her body tingles. The fact that it still happened, after more than twelve years of knowing him, and over four years of marriage, is her daily miracle. “I think we’ve only been  _ actually  _ alone, for more than a handful of hours at a time, on our honeymoon.”

 

Luka smiles. They had taken their honeymoon on their second wedding anniversary. No one would ever call them traditionalists. “You’re forgetting the weekend in New York.”

 

“That was for a conference. It doesn’t count.” Abby sighs and smiles. “It  _ was  _ very romantic though. Even after a full day of trauma lectures and workshops.”

 

Luka raises a brow. “It was. I recall keeping you busy then, too.”

 

She closes her eyes, the smile still on her lips. “Why is your mind always on sex?”

 

“Because. It’s very happy there.” He grins when she snickers at him. “Anyways, Joe will be fine with the family.”

 

“Oh yeah. They’re nuts about him.” Abby pushes herself up a bit in the seat. “Ante and Ivan are convinced he’s going to play for Croatia in the World Cup one day.” She grins widely and opens her eyes when Luka stays silent. “You think he will too, don’t you?”

 

Luka glances over, and even behind his sunglasses, she knows his eyes are twinkling at her. “So what? He’s good for his age.”

 

Abby laughs. “Okay, well, if he’s going to be a famous soccer player, we can retire early at least.” 

 

“It’s football and you know it.” He pinches her thigh.

 

“Yeah, yeah. When in Rome, speak the lingo.” 

 

He rolls his eyes. “You’re in Croatia. And you live with a Croatian. I thought I had managed to purge that word from your vocabulary.”

 

Abby smirks. “Sorry. I’m still American. Football is the Bears and the Vikings, baby.”

 

Luka gives a dramatic sigh. “Where did I go wrong?”

 

Abby squeezes his thigh. “You didn’t. Some things are just too entrenched to be replaced.” She smiles. “Joe calls it football, and that’s what matters, right?”

 

“I guess.” Luka smiles. “The other parents are annoying. They call it soccer too.”

 

“Entrenched Luka. You’re never going to convert people. Just live with it.” 

 

“Fine.” Luka reaches over for her hand as he comes to the crest of a hill. “Hey, you’re going to want to see this.”

 

“What?” She leans forward a bit when he nods his head. “Wow.” Abby’s eyes widen as she takes in the expanse of blue water and the city that looks as old as time sitting on its edge.

 

One of Luka’s favorite things is showing Abby something new. They hadn’t had a lot of chances to travel together, but he hoped that would change now that Joe was getting older. Her wonder at seeing new places, especially in his homeland, gave him a warm feeling he couldn’t express. He squeezes her hand. “That’s Split. It’s one of the oldest cities in Croatia.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Abby had barely been out of the Midwest before she had met Luka. A few conferences, and a blur of a honeymoon in the Bahamas with her first husband. Now she had been to Croatia, Hawaii, Paris and had moved to Boston. He was already talking about another mysterious trip for their fifth anniversary next summer. Her life had certainly changed when Luka Kovač had come into it. She glances over at him, relaxed and casual in his jeans and pullover. “Why are we going all the way to Šibenik again?”

 

Luka grins. “I like the drive. And I want you to see the city where I went to university.” 

 

She smiles at him. “Are we going to the theater?”

 

His eyes light. “You know about the theater?” 

 

“I do my research.” Abby watches him as he lifts her hand again for a kiss. “We only have two days you know.”

 

“I know. Stop micromanaging everything and relax.” He smiles. “Next time we come in the summer, we’ll have to go to the Dubrovnik Festival. They do Hamlet.”

 

Abby smiles slowly. “Better than you?”

 

Luka laughs. “Much better, I’m sure.”

 

“I don’t know, it’s pretty sexy when you do it.”

 

“You just thought it was funny that I upstaged Carter.” Luka lifts a brow at her. 

 

“Well, yeah. That’s what made it sexy.” She laughs.

 

He shakes his head. “Anyways, it’s a fun experience. Maybe when Joe’s a little older.”

 

“I hope he’s doing okay.” Abby frowns.

 

Luka sighs. “He’s fine. We’ve been gone for two hours. Relax, Abby.”

 

Abby smirks. “So I shouldn’t call Ana yet to check on him.”

 

The corner of Luka’s mouth quirks up. “No. She managed to raise two boys into teenagers. I think she can handle our five year old.”

 

She laughs. “Yeah. I kind of want to be her when I grow up. She takes no shit from anyone. Especially your brother.”

 

Luka raises a brow at her. “And you take shit from me?”

 

“Sometimes I do.” She slides her eyes over to him again. “But I think it balances out. You take a lot of shit from me too.”

 

Luka snorts. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re always perfectly reasonable and absolutely level-headed.”

 

“Uh huh...that’s cute.” Abby grins at him. “Well played, Kovač.”

 

******************************************

Luka smiles at Abby’s slack-jawed reaction to the lobby of Hotel Heritage Palače. He knew he was showing off a little, booking the weekend there. But hell, they could afford it, and the old hotel in Old Town overlooking the sea was somewhere he’d always wanted to stay himself. Why not with his wife?

 

“Luka…” Abby is lost for words for a moment. “This place is incredible. It must cost a fortune..”

 

He kisses her head after tipping the bellman to deliver their bags to their room. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll send Joe to a public university instead of Harvard.”

 

Abby laughs a little. “He’s going to play soccer, remember? It’s fine.”

 

“Shhh. Don’t say that word too loud around here.” Luka grins and takes her hand. “Let’s go for a walk and find something to eat.”

 

They wander the cobblestoned streets of the city, hand-in-hand. Stopping in the occasional shop. Abby rolls her eyes when Luka insists that Joe needs a new football jersey (he already has three), but indulges him. He drags her into a candy store and stocks up on Bajadera, his favorite treat from his homeland. He feeds her a piece on the way out. 

 

“It really is good.” Abby says over a mouthful of chocolate and nougat. 

 

“It’s better than good.” He claims over his own mouthful. “But we should get some real food.”

 

They settle on a sidewalk cafe overlooking the water. Abby is dubious when he orders Crni Rižot, which he claims is something she  _ has  _ to try while in Croatia. Her aversion to Croatian cuisine may have lessened over the years, but she still had a hard time believing that anything made from squid ink would be palatable.

 

“Just give it a try. We’ll get you something else if you don’t like it.” Luka smiles at her across the little table and picks up her hand for a kiss.

 

God, he was irresistible when he looked at her that way. So happy and relaxed and eager to make this trip wonderful for her. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand. “I love you, Luka.”

 

“I love you, too.” He nods at the sea. “Rain is coming in.”

 

Abby can see that for herself. “We’ve got awhile.”

 

Ten minutes after they’d finished their lunch and left the restaurant, the sky opens up. “I guess we’d better run.” Luka laughs. 

 

They run in the direction of the hotel. Laughing and breathless, Abby catches him by the elbow just before they make it to the steps. She pulls him in close and brings his head down toward hers. “Kiss me.” She murmurs.

 

Luka doesn’t argue, bringing his lips to hers and sinking in, helpless as she runs her hands through his hair. He tightens his arms around her waist and lifts her to her toes, his tongue sliding against hers as she moans and sighs. The romance of the old city surrounding them while the rain pours down isn’t lost on him. He smiles when they slowly break apart. “What was that for?”

 

She takes his hand to start inside, moving quickly again. “I wanted to kiss you in the rain. It’s romantic, right?”

 

He chuckles as they head to the elevator. “Very romantic.” Luka takes her in his arms as they ride up. Abby never failed to surprise him. She often finds grand, romantic gestures to be silly, but she indulges  _ his  _ romantic side. Every now and then, though, she did something so romantic and sweet that it stops his heart and steals his breath. By the time they reach their room, he’s so desperate for her, his hands shake as he unlocks the door.

 

Abby barely has a chance to get a look at the room before he spins her around and presses her up against the door, kissing her with wild abandon. She smiles at him when he lets her breathe. “I guess we won’t be able to do all of the things you had planned for today.”

 

Luka grips her hips and hitches her up so her legs wrap around his waist. He grins at her. “Let me show you what Croatians do on a rainy day….” He lowers her to the bed and strips out of his soaked shirt, kicking off his shoes. 

 

Abby grins. His hair is wet and his skin glistening. He looks, well, beautiful is the only way to describe it. “Is it the same thing they do when it’s sunny? Or snowing? Hurricane season? A monsoon?” 

 

Luka chuckles and reaches down to pull her shirt over her head. He pulls the shoes from her feet and tosses them over his shoulder. He lowers himself to the bed with her. “Yes, but the rain makes it more romantic, I think.”

 

“Is that so?” Her breath hitches as he lowers his mouth to her breast, stroking his hand along her thigh. “I guess you’d better prove that theory.”

 

He lifts his head a fraction, sliding his hands down to work the button of her jeans free, sliding them over her hips and off. “Mmm. Plan on it.” 

 

Abby’s head falls back and she sighs as he kisses her neck, nuzzling his way up to her ear. The pace slows as they sink into each other, hands sliding along flesh, lips searching out secrets that belonged only to them. She cries out when his hand slides down to cup her center, his long clever fingers sliding over her until she comes. “Luka…” 

 

He slides up her body, stripping his own jeans away. “Abby…” he murmurs her name before taking her lips tenderly, slipping inside her. Luka’s hands grip hers as he begins to move, slowly, almost achingly slow. His eyes roam over her face, enchanted by her.

 

Abby lifts her lips to his again, breath sobbing out as his slow thrusts overwhelm her with pleasure. Her hips lift and fall in the same steady rhythm. She whispers his name as the orgasm comes in waves. Luka groans as he follows and empties himself into her.

 

She strokes his neck when he settles his head between her breasts, eyes closed, with a smile on his lips. “So is sex on a rainy day a requirement in Croatia?”

 

His grin spreads wider. “No, but it should be.” He lifts his head, his eyes twinkling at her. 

 

Abby laughs. “You’re probably right.” She glances over at the window where the sun was starting to peek through again. “It’s stopped now.”

 

“Yeah.” Luka slides up to kiss her again. “Sex on a sunny day should be a requirement too.”

 

She giggles and slides her arms around him. “Forget about another round. We have places to go and things to see.”

 

He nods and sits up, bringing her with him. He strokes her cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me for sex. We’re married.” Abby grins.

 

Luka grins back. “Not for the sex. But you do have my eternal gratitude there…” He snickers when she leans in to kiss him. “Thank you for this trip. For being so interested in seeing things I grew up with.” He shakes his head, knowing his thoughts aren’t coming out how he wants them to. “Seeing you experience this for the first time is amazing, Abby.”

 

Abby looks at him from under her lashes, unspeakably moved by what he’s trying to say. “It’s beautiful, Luka. But being here with you is what makes it amazing.”

 

Luka sighs and leans his forehead on hers. “I love you more than I can say.”

 

“I know.” Abby cocks her head. “Maybe we can skip the theater after all…”

 

Luka grins and pushes her back on the bed. “We’ll go tomorrow.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. So...I’m a complete idiot and just realized that I haven’t been changing the dates for any updates. So both this fic full of one-shots AND my main fic (As I’ll Be Loving You Always) have been updating regularly without people knowing it. 🤦🏼♀️ Sorry about that. I will be sure to remember from now on!


	15. On Bended Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the letter mentioned in the latest chapter of “As I’ll Be Loving You Always”, my main fanfic (at the moment). 
> 
> And a few other things. 
> 
> Title is Boyz 2 Men.

“A letter?”

 

“Yes, Abby. A letter.” Judith, her addiction therapist, smiles at Abby. “Sometimes writing things down helps.”

 

“I know that. That’s what the journaling is for.”

 

“Yes. But this would be with the intention of telling Luka some of the things you need to tell him.”

 

“I don’t know if I can…” Abby falters.

 

“You don’t need to send it to him, or give it to him. Just write it as if you’re going to. It’s up to you what you do with it. Hell, burn it if you need to. It’s just something that will help.”

 

“Maybe.” Abby bites her lip. There are so many things she needs to say to Luka. A letter would be easier than telling him face-to-face. But…”Shouldn’t I tell him in person?”

 

Judith smiles. “That’s up to you too. But this could get you started. I’ve seen it be helpful to other patients.”

 

“Okay. I’ll think about it.” 

 

“Good. Take your time with it. I know you’re still processing everything that happened while you were drinking.”

 

Abby nods and rises. “Thanks.” She wanders out into the common area and sits at one of the tables. Pulling out her cigarettes, she lights one and smiles a little. Luka would smirk at her if he knew she was smoking again. He wouldn’t push her to quit. Hell, he’d probably join her in this rebellion. She knew she’d have to quit again when she was done here, but right now, it was a comforting crutch. It was a running joke in the rehab. “Why do alcoholics all smoke? Because we’re alcoholics.” She exhales and thinks about what Judith had suggested.

 

A letter seemed like a cop out. How could her and Luka  _ really _ move forward unless she told him everything? They couldn’t. Abby knows Luka knows something, and he’s waiting for her to tell him. To break his heart. She closes her eyes. “How could I have done all of that?” Abby mutters to herself.

 

“Talking to yourself?” Penny, a heroin addict, sits down at the table with her.

 

“Just thinking out loud.” Abby smiles. “I have some things I need to tell my husband, and I’m not sure where to start.”

 

The younger woman cocks a brow. “Is he coming to visit?”

 

“No. He’s in Croatia right now with our son. I’m hoping to meet them there when I’m done here.”

 

“Croatia?” Penny laughs. “That’s a long ways away.”

 

Abby laughs a little. “Yeah. It’s where he’s from. He’s lived here for quite a while though.”

 

“So what do you need to tell him?”

 

Abby sighs. It’s easy to talk to people here. It was anonymous, for one. For another, they understood, and wouldn’t judge. “I had been sober for a long time before this relapse. And it was really bad this time. I did some things that are probably going to break his heart.”

 

Penny nods. “You cheated on him.”

 

“Yeah. I don’t remember any of it other than waking up in the guy’s bed. Well, I remember bits and pieces. But I haven’t tried to remember more because what I  _ do _ remember makes me sick. I’m disgusted with myself. How can Luka not be disgusted with me?”

 

Penny shrugs. “He probably will be. I know that sounds harsh, but it’s just what usually happens.” She smiles a little. “Does he understand the disease?”

 

Abby shakes her head. “On an intellectual level, yes. He’s a doctor. He understands the biology and the physiology, and even some of the psych aspects. But on a personal level? Not really. He’s of that ‘you could stop if you wanted to’ mindset.” 

 

“That’s unfortunate.”

 

“It’s one of the things that frustrates me the most about him. He’s a fantastic doctor, a wonderful man. A terrific husband and father. But he’s so fucking  _ dense  _ about some things. This is one of them.” Abby sighs. “I married him anyways.”

 

“He married  _ you _ anyways, knowing you’re an alcoholic. Why do you think he did that?”

 

Abby smiles a little. “Because he loves me, and I love him and we have a life together.” Abby starts to tear up. “At least I hope we still do.” 

 

“Well, my money’s on you. I’ve seen all the work you’ve put in here. You can do anything you set your mind to.” Penny smirks at her.

 

She laughs. “Thanks. You can too.” Abby rises. “I guess I’d better go write a letter.”

 

“That’s the spirit.”

 

Abby shakes her head and heads to her room. Her roommate had “graduated” two days before, so she had the place to herself for now. She settles on the bed and grabs her journal, flipping to a fresh sheet of paper. After a moment, she begins to write.

 

_ Luka…. _

 

_ This is supposed to be an assignment. Another thing that will be “helpful in my recovery”. But I realize as I sit here, 5,000 miles away from you and our son, that there are so many things that I have to tell you. So many things that you deserve to know. This is more than an assignment...it’s part of me...and no matter what happens, you deserve to know it all. _

 

_ We have never been very good at expressing our feelings, you and I. I know how much you love me, and I love you more than I can say. But we’ve never been able to say things that we both have needed to. I hope this is a good beginning to changing that. _

 

_ Obviously I can’t put everything that I have to tell you, everything that you need to know, in this letter. Just know that I’m doing my best to give you some idea of why this happened, and why I needed to do it this way. I know some of the things I did will break your heart. I’m so sorry, Luka. More sorry than I’ll ever be able to tell you. You have to know that I wasn’t in my right mind, and everything I did was driven by this disease. None of it was about you, or even me, or anything between us. It was about the alcohol.  _

 

_ First of all, I need you to know that my relapse was not your fault. Please,  _ please _ , stop blaming yourself for it. My alcoholism is something I’ve struggled with for more years than I’ve known you. I realize that you have never seen me like that before, and that it took you by surprise. I do things I deeply regret when I’m drinking. I hurt people. I hurt the people I love the most. I do things that I would never even imagine doing while I’m sober. I’m so sorry that this happened to me, to  _ us. _ Because my actions affect you deeply, and you didn’t deserve any of it.  _

 

_ I don’t know how or why the drinking started. My mother, Richard, my father, my brother. All of them played a part in freeing those demons in my head, making me think that being drunk is the only way I can cope with life. But I also know that the root cause of my alcoholism is in myself. I let it happen, and I let it continue to happen. It’s nobody’s fault but my own, and nobody’s responsibility but my own to save me from it. _

 

_ I know how hard this is for you to understand. I’ve seen your view of addiction. I don’t think you’ve ever truly understood my disease and that’s not your fault. It’s societal and it’s cultural. Addicts and alcoholics are considered the dregs of humanity by many people. Now you’re faced with the cold hard facts of my alcoholism, and it scares you. I’m your wife, your partner, the mother of your child. And I’m a drunk. It’s not an easy thing to reconcile, especially since you’ve never seen me like that before. I understand your feelings, and I want you to know that I’m going to do everything in my power to stay sober this time. Not just for me, or for you. Not even for Joe. But for  _ us. _ You guys are my world, and without you I’m empty and broken. _

 

_ But I also want you to know, that no matter what happens with us, I’ll be okay. I’ll stay sober and I will survive. Because I want to. Because I  _ need  _ to. Because this is my life. I have to play the cards that I’ve been dealt. That’s in your hands, Luka. It’s your decision to make, if you can forgive me or not. _

 

_ I hope that you can. I hope we can come back to each other. I hope that you love me enough to see that we can overcome this. We’ve overcome so many things together, I hope getting past this will be worth it to you. Anything you need me to do, I’ll do it. I need to make amends to you, and I hope you’ll let me live those amends with you.  _

 

_ We talk a lot in here about actions vs thoughts and feelings. I love you, and I’m grateful for every day we’ve had together, from the very beginning. Even the bad days. But I’m not sure I’ve actively shown you that love or gratitude. I wish, more than anything, that I had. That I could somehow prove to you that everything I am is yours. Because I don’t think you believe that right now. But I  _ do _ promise to change that, if you’ll let me. To show you my love, to show you how grateful I am to you for the life we have together.  _

 

_ I have so many regrets. The biggest regret I have right now is not telling you that I love you enough. Not holding your heart closely enough when I needed to. When we got married, I told you I carry your heart, always. It seems that I forgot that for a little while. Saying I’m sorry will never be enough. _

 

_ Anyways, I know this is already very long and I’m rambling. But I miss you. I miss your smile and your laugh and your touch. I miss you holding me and making love with me. I even miss your brooding and over-protectiveness. I miss Joe. I miss seeing his smile and I hate that I’m missing so many things with him while I’m here. Just know that I’m doing this, I’m missing this time with you both so that we can be better. So that we can move forward and be the family that we want to be.  _

 

_ All my love, _

_ Abby  _

 

Abby leans back against the headboard, the ache in her chest even stronger than usual. The pain she felt over everything she had done was palpable. But over and above that, she just missed him so damn much. It was almost like missing a limb. She had never understood why people in love claimed to  _ need _ each other, until she met Luka. She had been in love before, and sort-of, after. But she hadn’t needed Richard or Carter. She needed Luka more than she sometimes needed to breathe.

 

Abby sighs and rises, putting the journal aside. She goes to the little dresser to pull out her pajamas. She would have to decide whether to give him the letter or not. Climbing under the covers, she closes her eyes. If she gave it to him, it might help him understand. But she still felt like she should at least  _ try _ to tell him in person. She loved him too much to not give him that.

 

She drifts slowly into sleep, and dreams of her husband and her son, smiling at her. 

  
  
  
  
  



	16. In My Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m really NOT trying to kill ya’all with fluffy feels. I wrote this fic basically as brain bleach for myself after reading something I shouldn’t have read. So this is my canon compliant (because Abby and Luka lived happily ever after, dammit, that’s canon 😆) version of Joe’s wedding day. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, look for more one-shots containing the extended Kovač clan. I’m having way too much fun with them. :)
> 
> Chapter title is The Beatles. If you didn’t know that, I’m very sad.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Abby steps closer to straighten her husband’s tie. At almost seventy, he was still as handsome as ever.

 

Luka leans down to brush his lips over hers. “Pretty crazy, huh?”

 

“He was just starting kindergarten five minutes ago.”

 

Luka chuckles. “You said that when he graduated high school. And college. And law school.” His eyes twinkle down at her. “It’s been considerably more than five minutes.”

 

“Fine. Twenty minutes, then.” Abby brushes her hand over his lapel, and gazes up at him. “You look pretty great today.”

 

Luka lifts a brow, a habit of his that she treasures. “Don’t I always?”

 

Abby laughs. “Of course you do.”

 

Luka brushes his hand over her hair. “You look beautiful, as always.”

 

She blushes a little. “Thank you.” She rises on her toes to kiss him. “I need to talk to Joe.”

 

Luka squeezes her hand. “Okay.”

 

Abby wanders out to find their son. She hears his laugh coming from one of the rooms in the back of the Church. She stops to watch him with his friends, helping him get ready. He looked so much like his father, it was almost uncanny. Except for his eyes. Those came from her. She smiles when he glances over.

 

“Hi mom.” He walks over to kiss her cheek. “You look great.”

 

“So do you. I don’t think it’s fair that after all I went through to bring you into this world, you look exactly like your dad.”

 

Joe grins. “Kovač genes. They run strong.”

 

Abby laughs. “They absolutely do.” She smiles as Joe gives his friends a nod to clear them out of the room. “I just wanted a second with you.”

 

“Okay.” He turns to sit on the little couch. “Where’s dad?”

 

“He’s fidgeting with his boutonniere. I’ll have to fix it anyways, so I’ll let him think he can do it himself for awhile.”

 

Joe shakes his head and smiles widely. “You know he just lets you think he can’t do it right.”

 

Abby smirks. “It’s what makes our marriage strong, Josip. We humor each other. Remember that.”

 

Joe reaches over to take his mother’s hand. “I do. I couldn’t have asked for a better example of a good marriage than you guys.”

 

“I’m glad we gave you that. But Joe, you have to remember that we had a lot of ups and downs. Your dad and I went through a  _ lot. _ ”

 

“I know that, mom.”

 

Abby shakes her head. “You think you do. But that’s not my point. I want you to remember how much you love Delaney when you have those ups and downs. Keep loving each other, and it will all be just fine. It took me a lot of years to learn that.”

 

Joe smiles. “I will remember it. I love her so much.”

 

Abby reaches out and touches his cheek. “I know you do. I’ll tell you something your dad once told me. A lot of times you’re going to feel like you’re out on a lake on choppy water, in a rowboat, trying to get across. But if you just keep rowing, for better or for worse, you’ll be okay.”

 

Joe grins. “Dad somehow manages to be cheesy and romantic and profound all at the same time doesn’t he?”

 

Abby laughs. “You have no idea. It’s part of his charm. But he’s also right most of the time. It’s annoying.” She squeezes his hand. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Joe smiles at her. “I love you.”

 

“Right back atcha.” Abby leans down to pick up her bag. She pulls out a box and hands it to him. “Your dad gave me this a long time ago. In fact, he gave it to me the night I told him I was pregnant with you.”

 

Joe swallows hard when he pulls the compass from the box. He’d grown up with it in different places in the house. He had never really thought to ask what it was about. He just knew that it was special to his parents and he wasn’t supposed to play with it. They had a replica of it on the Christmas tree every year. “Mom…”

 

“When he gave me this, he told me that we always find each other.” Abby leans forward to kiss Joe’s forehead. “We always do. Just like we always find you, and how you’ll always find Delaney.”

 

Joe clears his throat. “Thanks. This is...well, it’s beautiful.” He glances up and sees his father in the doorway, emotion all over his face. Luka was nothing if not sentimental. “Hey Dad.”

 

Luka smiles. “Hey. Ready for the big minute?”

 

“Moment.” Joe grins. “And yeah. I really am.”

 

“Good.” Luka steps forward to hug his son. “I just saw Del. She’s going to knock your shoes off.”

 

“Socks.” Abby and Joe chorus together. Joe grins. “I haven’t been able to keep my socks on since I met her.”

 

Luka laughs and slides his arm around Abby’s waist. “You gave him your compass?”

 

Abby leans her head on his shoulder. “Yeah. I stopped being lost a long time ago. You don’t mind that I gave it to him, do you?”

 

“Of course not.” Luka swallows over the lump in his throat and kisses the top of her head. He looks at Joe. “Those types of things are meant to be passed on.”

 

Joe steps forward to wrap his arms around both of his parents. “I’ll treasure it. I love you both.”

 

“Are there a bunch of sentimental assholes in here?” Ivan Kovač, Luka’s youngest nephew, pokes his head in the door. “Including one tiny bastard about to get married?”

 

Joe grins. “Odjebi. I’m taller than you, asshole.”

 

“But not as quick. Or good looking.” Ivan grins.

 

Luka grabs him in a headlock. “Where’s your father?” 

 

“Out being a sentimental asshole with the bride. He fell a little in love with her when you all came to visit last summer.” Ivan ducks under Luka’s arm to hug Abby and punch Joe’s shoulder. 

 

Luka grins. “We all have. Where’s your mother?”

 

“Right here, mali brat.” Ana strides in and kisses Luka, then Abby. She turns to Joe, who grins at his aunt. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him soundly. “Now you listen. You’re a Kovač, which means you’re a stubborn fucking ass.” Ana smiles when he grins at her. “But being a Kovač also means you have a great big heart. Those things balance out in this family.” She studies him for a minute and nods. “You’ll be just fine.”

 

Joe leans down to hug her. “Thanks, Tetkica.”

 

“Delaney is a lucky young lady. But not as lucky as you. Don’t forget it.” Ana nods and turns to Abby. “You gave Delaney the pearls?”

 

Abby smiles. “Yeah. I hope that was okay with Niko. Luka and I thought…”

 

Ana waves a hand. “We have boys. Just like you. Joe was hardly going to wear them down the aisle. Marta was his grandmother. She would be proud to know that his wife has them, just like she would have been proud that you wore them.” She grins at Abby. “They were yours to do what you wished. I am happy this was your wish.”

 

“I’m happy about it too.”

 

Ana nods again and turns to the room. “We should probably get out there. The wedding planner person was running around and barking orders.”

 

Luka and Abby grin at each other, remembering their own wedding and Hope’s determination to make it all perfect for them. Luka takes Abby’s hand as they move to take their places to walk down the aisle. “Brings back memories, huh?”

 

Abby squeezes his fingers. “Our wedding wasn’t quite as traditional as this. And Hope had to shove me down the aisle.”

 

Luka chuckles and brings her hand to his lips. “You’d have moved on your own eventually.”

 

“Of course I would have.” Abby shakes her head and smiles at him. “I wanted to marry you more than I had ever wanted anything else. It scared the shit out of me.”

 

Luka grins his lopsided grin. “I know.”

 

“I just told Joe that it’s annoying how you’re usually right.”

 

Luka tucks her hand in his arm to walk down the aisle and take their seats in the front row. He grins down at her when Joe takes his place with the Priest. “He looks so happy.”

 

Abby tips her head to his shoulder. “I hope he makes her as happy as you’ve made me.”

 

Luka squeezes her hand. “I love you, Abby.” 

 

*****************************************

 

“The food is really great.” Abby takes another bite of prime rib. “I’m going to need to work out like a maniac tomorrow, because I’m having seconds.”

 

Luka rolls his eyes. “You never eat like this. Once won’t hurt you.” He leans in to murmur in her ear. “You can work it off later, too.”

 

Niko leans toward them. “You’re too old for that horny nonsense.”

 

Ana swats his arm when Abby blushes and Luka laughs. “I’ll remember that when you try getting under my skirt later.”

 

Niko grins. “I take it back.”

 

Ivan rolls his eyes. “This is putting me off my dinner.”

 

Ana snorts. “You just need to find a good wife.” She raises a brow at him. “Josip is eight years younger than you.”

 

He leans over to kiss her cheek. “We need at least one single Kovač roaming free on the Earth. That’s me.”

 

Abby grins at him. “It would be a shame to see you all off the market.” 

 

“See? Tetka Abby agrees with me.”

 

Ana rolls her eyes and smirks at Abby. “I suppose I’ll have to settle for Ante being settled down and giving me grandbabies.” She nods at the head table. “How long do you think it will be before you have some?”

 

Abby’s eyes widen. “I hadn’t thought about it. I don’t  _ want  _ to think about it.”

 

Luka laughs. “I’m hoping it’s soon. Maybe we’ll get those twins out of Joe.”

 

Abby shakes her head. “Right. Identical twins. Exactly the same.”

 

He grins at her. “Something about mutant Croatian seed, right?”

 

Abby laughs. “Joe’s only half Croatian.”

 

Luka lifts her hand to press a kiss to her fingers. “We already did the hard work raising him. Grandchildren are all fun for us. Maybe we’ll get some girls out of him.”

 

Abby cocks her head. “That’s true.” She smiles softly. “Okay. Here’s hoping they do it soon.” 

 

Luka smiles at her and turns his attention to the DJ when he announces the first dance. His eyes widen when he hears the opening bars to the song. ”Did you…”

 

Abby shakes her head and laughs. “No. I was just going to ask you the same thing.”

 

Ana speaks up. “What?”

 

Luka grins at her. “This song was Abby and I’s first dance at our wedding.”

 

Ana laughs. “You’re kidding.”

 

Abby grins. “No.” She glances at Luka, watching her son dance with his bride to Stevie Wonder. “You don’t think he remembered do you?”

 

“Abby, he was barely a year old. I think this is just…”

 

“Fate?” Abby lifts a brow at him.

 

“That, and maybe the fact that you drilled Stevie into him like a religion his entire life.”

 

Abby shrugs. “Anyone who doesn’t raise their child in the church of Wonder is a heathen.”

 

Luka laughs and kisses her, hard. He nods when Joe heads to the table. “I think you’re up.”

 

Abby rises and takes Joe’s hand for the mother and son dance. She grins at him. “Did you know?”

 

Joe looks confused as they start dancing. “Know what?”

 

“The song you and Delaney just danced to was your dad and I’s first dance at our wedding.”

 

Joe snorts. “You’re kidding me.”

 

“Nope.” She leans her head on his shoulder. He wasn’t  _ quite _ as tall as Luka, but close. “I like to think it’s a lucky song.”

 

Joe hugs her closer. “It was one of my favorites, growing up. Delaney loves it too. Her parents are big Stevie fans apparently.”

 

Abby snickers. “So not heathens. Glad to hear it.”

 

Joe shakes his head. “You and dad almost always danced together when that song came on. I guess I noticed that and it stuck.”

 

Abby looks up at him and smiles. “I hope you and Del always dance to it too.”

***************************************

Luka takes Abby’s hand on the drive through Boston. They had been there for almost twenty-five years now. It was home. “Our boy is married.”

 

Abby grins at him. “I  _ know. _ It’s nuts. Delaney is perfect for him.”

 

“She really is. It’s a good thing you introduced them.” 

 

Abby shrugs. “It was an accident. He stopped in the hospital to see me and she happened to be in the lounge.” She laughs. “But I’ll take credit if you’re handing it out.”

 

Luka smiles and shakes his head. “A few more months and we’ll both be retired.”

 

Abby shifts to look at him. “We’ll either have a lot of fun or kill each other.”

 

Luka grins as he pulls into the driveway. “I vote for fun. We have lots of the world left to see.”

 

Abby climbs out of the car and waits for him to come around and take her hand. “We’ve already seen a lot of it.”

 

Luka stops on the doorstep and kisses her, soft and slow. In that way that  _ still _ gave her butterflies after all of their years together. “We have. But I can’t think of a better way to spend the rest of my days than showing you the rest.” He grins. “And lots of lovemaking in foreign, exotic locales.”

 

Abby snorts. “That goes without saying.” She smiles as they head into the house. “In a few years, we’ll be taking grandkids to Disney. What do you think of being a grandpa?”

 

Luka takes her hand and tugs her up the stairs. “I think I love the idea. And…” He stops to kiss her again at the top of the stairs. “I think grandpa’s can still help grandma work off her big dinner.”

 

Abby grins and pinches his butt. “I think that is an excellent idea.”

 

Luka smiles, and leading his wife, the love of his life to their bedroom, he thanks God for every minute they had together. He wouldn’t have wanted to go through life with anyone but her, and he was eternally grateful that she felt the same. 

 


	17. Mrs. All American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July faithful readers! This is just a fun little holiday barbecue. Nothing too long or involved. Just feeling the holiday spirit and thought I’d let Abby and Luka join in. 
> 
> Chapter title is 5 Seconds of Summer. Because why not? It’s fun. 😁 Enjoy!

“At least I don’t have to take the day off. Neither do you.” Abby leans against the counter and sips her Diet Coke. 

 

“It’s nice when the Fourth falls on a Saturday and the rotating Attendings have to handle things, isn’t it?” Dawn, Abby’s boss and friend, smirks at her and lifts her margarita glass. “You’re sure the booze is okay?”

 

Abby shrugs. “Absolutely. Drink up. We wouldn’t throw a party and expect everyone else to stay dry.”

 

Dawn laughs. “I’m impressed that you figured out after not even a year here, that going downtown for the fireworks is pure insanity.”

 

“Luka and I went downtown Chicago for them the first time we dated. They light them off over Navy Pier. We both vowed never to return, the crowds were so crazy. I imagine it’s double that in Boston.”

 

“At least.” She moves to take the platter of vegetables and dip from Abby to carry it outside. “Joe’s not disappointed?” 

 

Abby grabs the fruit and slides the back door open. “He can’t be disappointed about what he doesn’t know about. He’s getting sparklers, and that’s pure excitement for him.” She drops the food on the table and smiles at Luka. He looked so cute, manning his grill. “How long until we eat, chef Kovač?”

 

“About ten minutes.” He tugs her over to press a kiss to her head. “Do these look right?” He whispers.

 

Abby grins and checks his burgers and hot dogs. “They look perfect. I’ll start rounding up the troops.”

 

Luka smiles as he closes the lid on the grill, watching Abby go out into their yard to round up the kids and some of the adults who were kicking the football (not soccer) around. In a few weeks, their families would be there, along with several of their friends, to watch them renew their vows. He couldn’t wait. 

 

“Thanks for having us, Kovač.” 

 

Luka turns to grin at his chief. “Sure. Gorsch is going to try to make it by after his shift.” Luka shrugs. “I’m trying to be sorry he had to work, and then I remember he’s a resident and has to pay his dues just like the rest of us did.”

 

Daniels laughs. “Exactly.” He sips his beer. “This is a great spread.”

 

Luka smirks. “It’s the first time I’ve actually hosted an American holiday party.”

 

Reed lifts a brow. “Really? You’ve been here for quite awhile.”

 

Luka shrugs. “I moved around a lot until Chicago. Then I never had a yard. We always spent Thanksgiving and Christmas either alone together or at the hospital. So yeah. This is a first for me. For us, actually.”

 

“Well it looks good.”

 

“Practice for the wedding.” Luka chuckles.

 

Daniels shakes his head. “I can’t believe you’re getting married twice in just over two years. To the same woman.”

 

“Well, who else would I marry but my wife?” He grins. “Our families couldn’t be there the first time. And it’s just something we need to do.” Luka says quietly.

 

“She’s a keeper, all right.”

 

Luka smiles when Abby climbs the deck steps, carrying their son. “Yeah, she is.” He slides burgers and dogs onto a plate and turns. “Let’s eat.”

 

***************************************

 

Abby smiles when Luka slips up behind her and wraps his arms around her. “Hi. Everyone seems to be having fun.”

 

He chuckles. “They are. I feel very American.”

 

Abby turns in his arms and rises on her toes to kiss him. “I’ll give you that. Today. Tomorrow, you’re back to being my goofy Croatian.”

 

He lifts a brow. “Goofy?”

 

Abby giggles. “Luka, you’re one of the goofiest people I know. It’s part of your charm.” 

 

“Okay then.” He kisses the top of her head. “People probably think you married me to keep me here.”

 

She snorts. “You were a citizen before we got married. But if they do, so what? Any woman who would let you be deported is an idiot.”

 

“And you’re no idiot. I’m only joking.” He gives her a squeeze. “Nobody thinks that.”

 

“Nobody who knows us thinks that, that’s for damn sure.” She smiles. “You’re not disappointed to be missing the big fireworks display downtown?”

 

Luka rolls his eyes. “Navy Pier was enough for this lifetime. I can’t even imagine what a madhouse this city would be. This is where you weirdos threw tea in a harbor. Why the hell did you do that again?”

 

“It was…” Abby rolls her eyes when she sees the twinkle in his. Knows he’s just fucking with her.  “You’re going to lose your American cred if you keep talking like that. And  _ I _ didn’t throw tea anywhere. Why would I want to waste perfectly good tea?”

 

Luka chuckles. “That’s my point.”

 

She smiles watching Joe run around with his friend Kenny and some of the older kids who belonged to their neighbors. His favorite babysitter, Katie, was never far from him. “He loves it here.”

 

Luka rests his head on hers. “He really does. I’m glad the transition went so smoothly.”

 

“It went smoothly for all of us. I’m kind of shocked at how quickly we settled. I love it here too.” She says quietly. 

 

Luka squeezes her hands. “I know. Me too.” He dips his head to kiss her again. “It’s home now.” 

 

“Yeah.” Abby smiles up at him. “What do you say we break out the sparklers?”

 

“I say, Happy Independence Day, baby.” 

 


	18. Bless The Broken Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet born from a question posed in an ER GC. What would Abby and Luka tell Joe about their first date? Here’s an answer. Enjoy some teenaged Joe. 😆
> 
> Chapter title is Rascal Flatts.

Luka grins as he watches Joe outflank the defender, gain speed on a breakaway, and score with a blur of a bicycle kick. The kid is  _ good _ . Even Abby recognizes it, and she’s absolutely clueless about football, much to his consternation. He had deliberately come to pick Joe up from practice a little early, just so he could watch. 

 

He bumps his son with his shoulder as they start to walk off the practice field together. “Nice kick.”

 

“Thanks.” Joe smiles at Luka. “I was almost offsides.”

 

Luka shrugs. “Almost. Just keep your peripheral vision open. That will help.”

 

“I know. That’s what coach says too.”

 

“You’re liking the team?” Luka asks as they climb into the car. Joe was only a freshman in high school, but after one practice, the coaches decided to pull him up to Varsity instead of JV.

 

“Dad, I’ve played with most of those guys for years.” He shrugs and grins. “It’s no big.”

 

“What’s up, then?”

 

Joe furrows his brow. “What do you mean?”

 

Luka snorts. “Josip, you’re exactly like your mother. When you have a problem, you worry it to death in your head until you figure it out. I can always tell when she’s doing it.” He gives Joe a sidelong glance. “I’m pretty good at helping her figure things out. Maybe I can help you too.”

 

Joe blushes a little. “It’s really nothing important.”

 

“Okay.” Luka smiles at him and they drive the rest of the way in silence.

 

“How was practice?” Abby calls out from the kitchen when they come in the house.

 

Joe smiles at his mother. “It was good. Need a shower.”

 

Abby lifts a brow as Joe bolts up the stairs, taking them two at a time. “What’s up with him?”

 

Luka shrugs and tips her head back for a kiss. “No idea. Something is going on, though.”

 

“Yeah?” She wraps her arms around him and breathes deep. “How do you know? You smell really good.”

 

Luka chuckles and kisses the top of her head, pulling back reluctantly. “Joe won’t be long, there’s no time for that.” He grins when Abby snorts. “I know something is going on with him the same way I know when something is going on with you.”

 

“Ah yes. The Luka Kovač patented mind reading.” She smiles and heads toward the kitchen. “You didn’t poke it out of him the way you always do with me?”

 

“All in good time, moja ljubav.” Luka grins when she rolls her eyes at him and sits at the table. “What? You don’t think I can?”

 

Abby drops the lid back on the sauce she has simmering, and turns to put the pasta on to boil. “I  _ know _ you can. But he’s fifteen, Luka. He’s going to be a tougher nut to crack than you think.”

 

Luka just stares at her. “What?”

 

She laughs and squeezes his shoulder. “Almost thirty years in this country, and you still can’t decipher our phrases.” Abby kisses his head. “It’s still adorable.”

 

Luka rolls his eyes and smiles at Joe when he comes in. “Hey. Dinner’s almost ready.”

 

“Good, I’m starving.” Joe grabs a roll from the basket on the table and bites in. 

 

Abby shakes her head. “Have your salad, the rest will be done in a minute.”

 

Luka bides his time as they eat. “So I noticed you guys have quite the cheering section while you practice.” He raises a brow when Joe flushes red. “Are they always there?”

 

“Ah, yeah. Seems like it.” Joe stuffs spaghetti in his mouth. 

 

“Is it the girl’s team?” Luka continues to eat, making seemingly casual conversation.

 

“Yup. And some of their friends. I think a few of them play softball.” Joe continues to eat as well, still flushed red.

 

Abby watches in amusement and finally speaks. “Coach allows that?”

 

“Well, he coaches the girls too. He thinks it’s good team camaraderie or something like that. We’re supposed to go to their games when we can, and they’re supposed to come to ours. And he doesn’t mind us watching each other’s practices.”

 

Abby has a feeling this is probably a case of the man being oblivious to teenage hormones. “Okay.”

 

“One of the sophomores asked me out.” Joe blurts out suddenly. 

 

Luka gives Abby a smug look, and raises a brow at Joe. “Alright. Did you say yes?”

 

Joe just stares at his father. “I didn’t know what to say. I said maybe.”

 

Abby snorts. “You’re as hopeless as your dad.”

 

Luka shakes his head. “Do you like her?”

 

“Yeah. A lot, actually. But I wasn’t sure you guys would be okay with it.” He looks at his plate, still sheepish.

 

Abby laughs at that. “Joe, you do realize your dad got married the first time at nineteen right?” They had always been open with Joe about Luka having lost another family. Abby had pushed for it, knowing it was important that Joe somehow know his brother and sister.

 

Joe looks startled. “Huh. No. I didn’t ever really think of it that way.”

 

Luka smiles at him. “I started dating Danielja at about your age. Why in the world would I not be okay with you having a date?”

 

Abby pokes his arm. “ _ Not _ that you’re old enough to get married. Or even think about it. But a date is fine.” She smiles at her son. “What’s her name?”

 

“Ah, Taylor.” Joe swirls spaghetti around his plate. “I just...I don’t know what to  _ do _ on a date!” He looks at both of his parents, slightly panicked.

 

Luka looks suddenly terrified. “Ah, the usual things? Pizza and a movie?” He glances at Abby who shakes her head, clearly at the same loss he is. 

 

Joe shakes his head. “But dad, this is a big deal. I can’t even drive! How do I act? What did you guys do on your first date?”

 

Abby sighs when a dark look passes over Luka’s face. She covers his hand with hers. “Your dad and I weren’t exactly traditional in the dating department, Joe. And we were a lot older than you when we started going out.”

 

Joe’s brow furrows. “Okay. But you  _ must _ have had a first date.”

 

“We did. It was nice. We played foosball, I beat him by the way, and had dinner. We went for a walk.” Abby’s heart squeezes when Luka turns his hand over and grips hers tightly. She smiles at Joe. “And he kissed me.”

 

Joe makes a face. “I don’t need to know that stuff.”

 

Luka laughs in a burst, relaxing a little. “You asked. It’s not like you’ve never seen me kiss your mom.”

 

Joe grins, oblivious to the tension. “Yeah, but I don’t need to hear about your  _ first  _ kiss.”

 

Luka smirks. “Actually, that wasn’t the first. Your mom planted one on me at work, before we even went out.”

 

Abby rolls her eyes when Joe makes gagging noises. Their son was nothing if not dramatic. She blames Luka. “Anyways, the point is, just tell her you can go out, and take it from there.” Abby shrugs. “For all you know, she might have plans for what you’ll do already.”

 

Joe looks relieved at this thought, while Luka gives Abby a private grin. She’d had the plans for  _ their  _ first date, after all. “That’s good advice. It will be fine. Now, it’s your turn to do the dishes.”

 

“I’ve got homework.” Joe slides his eyes to his mother.

 

Abby laughs. “It’s seven o’clock, Josip Kovač. Plenty of time to do the dishes  _ and  _ your homework.”

 

Joe’s shoulders slump. “Fine.”

 

Luka waits until Joe is in his room doing homework before dropping down next to Abby on the couch where she’s reading a journal. “God, I never expected that question.”

 

Abby takes his hand. “I know it. Jesus, Luka, how did we not have a plan for  _ that  _ one?”

 

He shakes his head. “I never even thought of him asking what we did on our first date. I thought the sex talk was bad.”

 

Abby snorts at that. “You have my eternal gratitude for handling that.” She pulls his arm over her shoulder and snuggles into him. “I think we handled it okay, didn’t we?” She looks at him. “Are you okay?”

 

Luka sighs. “Yeah. I made peace with what happened a long time ago. But I don’t like to think of it.”

 

“Me either. But it happened, and you didn’t do anything wrong. You were trying to protect us.”

 

“I took it too far, Abby. I should have stopped.” Luka grimaces.

 

“Maybe. But we both know the reasons why you didn’t.”

 

He nods and sighs. “Yeah. I should probably tell Joe the whole truth at some point.”

 

“Maybe.” Abby grips his hand. “It won’t change how he feels about you, Luka. You’re his father, and he loves you. It never changed how I feel about you, either.”

 

Luka laces their fingers together and rests his head on hers. “I’m eternally grateful for that.”

 

Abby tips her head up to kiss him. “We  _ did _ have some great moments on that date.” She murmurs.

 

He smiles against her lips. “We did.” Luka strokes her arm. “I liked what happened a few days later even better though.”

 

Abby laughs. “Me too. I love you, Luka. I wouldn’t change a single thing that happened since we met.”

 

“No?”  

 

“No. Everything that happened makes us who we are together. I’m grateful. For all of it.” She grins at him. “Even the annoying parts.”

 

Luka grips her chin and kisses her hard. “Me too.” 


	19. You’ve Got A Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Carter have a man date. I like to believe that a conversation like this happened at some point. And hey. Fanfic is for writing whatever you believe should have happened, right? 
> 
> Yes, I used the Toy Story song as a title. My dork rating is now at 100, for anyone keeping score.

Carter slides into the booth at Ike’s across from Luka. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Luka lifts his beer. “It’s about time you showed. I thought you were standing me up.”

 

“Nah. Just got caught with a patient.” Carter grins at the waitress and orders a Coke. “Did you get food yet?” He asks Luka.

 

“Not yet. I was waiting for you. Know what you want?” 

 

Carter nods and orders a cheeseburger. Luka gets the same, and they sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching the ebb and flow of the bar.

 

“I asked Sam and Alex to move in with me.” Luka says abruptly.

 

Carter raises his brows. “Really? That’s...fast.”

 

Luka shrugs and drinks. “I guess.”

 

“Into the apartment you bought to live with Abby?”

 

Luka opens his mouth, closes it. “She didn’t want to live with me.” He mutters.

 

Carter rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t change the intent my man.”

 

“Abby moved on a long time ago. I have too.”

 

This time Carter snorts. “Sure. And Abby didn’t move on as fast as you think she did.”

 

Luka raises a brow. “What are you trying to say, Carter?”

 

Carter sits back and lifts his Coke. Wondering at how two brilliant people could be so thick-headed. “Nothing.” He shrugs. “Just thought you should know. She’s never stopped caring about you. Even when we were together.”

 

“We’re friends…” Luka begins.

 

Carter shakes his head. “I know that. My point is exactly that. Are you in love with Sam?”

 

“Sure.” Luka drinks deep. “Of course.”

 

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself.”

 

“Look, Carter. I spent a lot of time wallowing in regrets over how I fucked things up with Abby. She couldn’t love me like I wanted her to, so I blew up our relationship.”

 

“I think you’re wrong about that.” Carter says quietly, knowing very well how much Abby had loved Luka. It was part of the reason she hadn’t been able to love  _ him _ .

 

“Does it matter now? I’m with Sam. She’s great. I’m crazy about Alex. I’m happy.” 

 

“Then I’m happy for you.” Carter sits back as their food is served.

 

“Abby’s happy. She finally finished Med school. She’s the best intern we have.”

 

“She really is.” Carter grins a bit, his pride in Abby was still there, under it all. “Yeah. She seems happy. And free of all the drama the two of us brought her.” 

 

Luka snorts. “What is it about her that made us such idiots?”

 

“I have no idea.” Carter grins and takes a bite of his burger. “But she turns a man inside out.”

 

Luka sighs and dips a fry in ketchup. “She really does.”

 

“Speak of the Devil….” Carter nods when Luka gives him a questioning look. Abby had just walked up to the bar.

 

Abby turns to scan the place while she waits for her takeout order. She’d had a brutal shift and just wanted to go home and sleep for days. She groans internally when she sees her two exes, grinning at her. She sighs and after taking her food and paying her tab, walks over.

 

“Hey. Boys night out?”

 

Luka grins at her. “Yeah. Have a seat.”

 

“I really should…”

 

“Sit down and eat with us.” Luka tugs her down next to him. “The three of us haven’t really caught up in awhile.”

 

Abby gives him a baleful glance. “You don’t say?”

 

Carter chuckles. “We’ve all been a little busy.”

 

Abby pulls her takeout container out of the bag. “Sure we have. You guys have a world to save.” She wasn’t bitter, exactly, about Carter and Luka  _ both  _ abandoning her for Africa. And seemingly finding themselves over there. But she couldn’t resist the occasional dig. “So what’s new?” She digs into her salad.

 

“Ah, Sam and Alex might be moving in.” Luka takes a bite of his burger, glancing at Abby out of the corner of his eye.

 

“In where?” As the light dawns, Abby looks at him. “With you? That’s...fast.”

 

Luka shrugs when Carter snorts. “That’s what I said.”

 

Abby shakes her head. “Are you happy?”

 

Luka studies her. Carter  _ couldn’t  _ be right about Abby having lingering feelings for him. “Yeah.” He says quietly.

 

She smiles, while her heart squeezes a little. “Then I’m happy for you. Really, Luka. That’s great.”

 

Luka lets out a breath. “Not even sure if it’s happening yet. But we’ll see.” He shrugs. “How are you feeling about your internship?”

 

Carter watches as Abby talks, thinking he might as well not even  _ be _ there, when she turns and smiles at him. “How’s Kem doing? Have you heard from her?”

 

“Just last night. She’s doing okay.” Carter looks down at his drink. “Things are still hard.”

 

Abby reaches over and squeezes his hand. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are. Thanks.” Carter grins at her. “So how’s your love life?”

 

Abby rolls her eyes at him. “Seriously? Not funny.”

 

Luka shakes himself out of his thoughts about what Carter had said earlier. “It’s a little funny.” He grins at Abby.

 

“Okay, it is.” She snorts. “Like I’d tell you two asses anything about it.” 

 

“If we’re asses, what does that say about you?” Luka’s smile is full of fun. He can’t help teasing her. It’s what they do, and that would never change. 

 

Abby pokes his arm. “It says I apparently have a thing for asses.” She finishes her salad as they both laugh. “I really need to get some sleep. I’ll let you two continue talking manly things.”

 

Luka rises when she does, always the gentleman. He pokes her shoulder. “Have a good night.” He watches her go with some regret.

 

He sits back down and rolls his eyes at Carter’s raised brows. “Shut up. I’m just looking out for her.”

 

“Looking  _ at  _ her is more like it, but you keep telling yourself that.” 

 

“Carter, leave it alone. I’m always going to have feelings for Abby. That’s a given. But I can choose what to do about it. She deserves better than me. Than both of us, honestly.”

 

Carter shrugs. “I told her once that she was my chaos theory. I’m starting to think that maybe we were hers.”

 

“You’re probably right. Which is why we’re all better off as friends.”

 

Carter walks to his Jeep after saying goodnight to Luka. Shaking his head, he climbs in and wonders how long it will take Luka to get his head out of his ass.

 

***************************************

**_Darfur, Africa 2006_ **

 

_ “And Abby?” _

 

_ “Abby’s always ahead of the rest. You know that.” Greg glances at Carter. “She and Kovač are back together again.” _

 

_ “Really?” Carter raises a brow at Pratt. _

 

_ “Yeah. They’re about to have a baby.” Greg glances at Carter, somewhat surprised that he didn’t know. _

 

_ “That’s...News.” Carter grins. “That’s great news. I’m happy for them. I’ll have to send them something.” _

 

_ “From here?” Greg asks in amusemen _ t.

 

The rest of the conversation is cut off abruptly by the chaos in the camp. Carter stretches out on his bunk later, letting his thoughts circle. Abby and Luka were having a  _ baby.  _ Wow. He and Abby had never even talked about kids. He knew just how much Luka wanted to be a father again...had watched him chase that dream for years. Carole, Nicole, Sam. The one woman who had seemed to be enough for Luka, without the package deal, had been Abby. He had always loved her, regardless of anything else. It was glaringly obvious for  _ years _ to everyone who knew them. Except for Abby. Luka had managed to tamp it down a little while he was with Sam, but it was still there. 

 

Abby had done the same. She had really  _ tried _ to keep her distance from Luka during their relationship. Not wanting to make the same mistake in their relationship as she had done with Carter while she was with Luka. But he would often catch a look, an inside joke shared, or just a general softness to Abby whenever Luka was around. She had never given him any reason to worry about Luka, but he had anyways. Because he had known, even if she didn’t, that part of her heart was stuck on that Croatian bastard and always would be. 

 

Doing the math in his head, Carter isn’t really surprised by the speed. Luka must have moved fast after splitting with Sam, even if they'd broken up right after he had left Chicago. He snorts to himself. Like he had any room to talk. Kem had gotten pregnant barely four months after he and Abby ended. Carter smiles a little, picturing Abby’s freak out when she found out she was pregnant, because no possible way was this planned. But they were obviously happy about it, and that was enough for John. Maybe Abby and Luka has  _ finally  _ figured out they were supposed to be together. 

 

Carter smirks a little as he closes his eyes. It had taken the pair of them long enough. 

  
  



	20. I’ll Be Missing You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Luka say goodbye to a friend. 
> 
> Chapter title is Puff Daddy.

Already dressed, Abby sits on the bed brushing her hair, watching Luka knot his tie. “Do you have everything you need?”

 

He smiles at her in the mirror. “Abby, I’m only going to be gone a couple of days. The interview is tomorrow, with a follow-up and tour of the Med School on Saturday. This is just preliminary. Did you talk to MG?”

 

Abby nods. “Yeah. They called this morning. I’ve got an interview next week. It’s weird, thinking we might have to teach classes. At such prestigious schools.”

 

Luka snorts. “Hey, we’ve managed to avoid it this long, maybe we’ll get lucky.” He turns to grab his jacket and shrugs into it, noticing Abby’s face. He steps closer to tilt her head back. “Hey. What’s wrong? Besides the obvious?”

 

Abby tries to smile at him, but fails. “I guess I’m just a little worried.” She bites her lip. 

 

Luka sighs and sits next to her. Taking her hand, he strokes his thumb over the back. “About what?” 

 

“This is the first time we’ll have been separated in a week.” She takes a breath. “We’ve made a lot of progress. I don’t want to lose that.”

 

Luka nods. “We won’t.”

 

Abby leans against him. “I hope not.” She rolls her eyes. “And I don’t want to turn into some needy, clingy wife. It’s just…”

 

Luka shifts to put his arm around her. “You’re not. I understand. We’ve been through a lot in the last few months. We’re finally getting back to a good place and you don’t want that messed up.” He tilts her face up to his and kisses her when she nods. “I love you, that’s all you need to worry about.” 

 

Abby smiles at him and rises to go to her jewelry box. She pulls out a necklace and starts to move her hair out of the way. 

 

Realizing the necklace she’d chosen, Luka stands and steps over to her, his eyes soft on hers. “Let me do that.” Taking it from her, he gently pulls her hair out of the way and clasps it around her neck. He leans in to kiss her just below her ear. “Do you remember when I gave this to you?” 

 

Abby smiles and reaches up to stroke his face. “Of course I do.”

 

“Then you remember what I said. It’s still true.” He smiles down at her.

 

Abby steps forward into his arms, leaning her head on his chest. He’d given her the necklace, a diamond “circle of love” pendant, the Christmas after Joe was born. He had told her the meaning of it, and had then told her that “If any two people were meant to be together for eternity, it’s you and me.” She smiles at the memory and tilts her face up to his for a kiss. “You’re such a sentimental fool.”

 

Luka grins at her. “Guilty.” He gives her a squeeze. “Are you ready?”

 

Abby nods and sighs. The lightness of the moment dimming a bit as she remembers where they’re heading. “You okay?”

 

Luka shakes his head and smiles sadly. “For now.”

 

**************************************

 

Luka rests his head on the top of Abby’s as the Pastor gives his sermon at the gravesite. Closing his eyes, Luka tunes him out and thinks of Greg. The brash, young, hot-shot Intern who thought he was too good, and too smart to be working at County. His growth as a physician and a man. The man who had stood by Luka’s side while he’d married Abby. The friend who had been there for Abby when Luka hadn’t been. Luka tightens his grip on his wife and kisses her head, smiling a little when she squeezes his arm in silent acknowledgment.

 

Luka knew better than most people, certainly better than most of the people gathered at the gravesite; that fate or the universe, or whatever it was, could take anyone from you, anytime. Some of them long before they should be. All you could do was remember them and try to move forward. Luka closes his eyes again, sending a prayer up for Greg to rest in peace, and in gratitude for everything he still has. 

 

Abby is well aware of everyone watching them while also paying attention to the proceedings. She notes the varying expressions on their faces. Neela catches her eye and grins at her, and Abby knows just how happy her friend is to see them like this, and smiles back. Sam is watching them with an appraising look, and finally gives Abby a genuine smile. Like she was happy for them. Abby smiles back and leans her head back on Luka. The words the pastor is speaking are somber and heartfelt. Abby closes her eyes and thinks of Greg. He had been there for her this past year like no one else had. Stepping up and giving her something solid to hold onto when everything else had seemed to be slipping away. She sighs as she wonders, again, how someone so young and  _ vital  _ could be taken so quickly. Pratt had finally seemed to be getting everything he had ever wanted and it was taken from him far too soon. Abby grips Luka’s arm, sending up a silent prayer and thanking her lucky stars that she still had him, he still loved her, and that they were going to be okay. She knew almost as well as her husband, how quickly things could change and be taken away. 

 

After the final prayer, Luka moves over to speak quietly to Chaz and Bettina while Morris steps closer. “You okay, Archie?” Abby smiles at him.

 

“Yeah.” He looks down and sticks his hands in his pockets. “It’s good to see you and Luka here together. We’ve all been worried about you two.”

 

“I know.” She smiles at him. “Thanks. We’re going to be fine.”

 

Archie nods. “Greg would have been so happy. He always believed in you guys.” He gives a smirk. “And he thought Luka was being a dick.”

 

Abby nods. “I know.” She grins. “He’s not being a dick anymore. Neither am I. Hopefully, we’ll make Greg proud.”

 

“You will. You always did.” He nods at Luka when he comes back over. “Hey man.”

 

“Hey Archie.” Luka accepts the hug with a little eye roll at Abby. “How are you doing?”

 

Morris shrugs. “I’ll be okay. I’m going to take Bettina home. See you at Ike’s?”

 

Luka shakes his head. “I’ve got a plane to catch. Abby will be there.” Luka slides his eyes over at her.

 

“Yeah, planning on it.” Abby sighs. “Tell Bettina if she needs anything…”

 

Morris nods. “I know.”

 

Luka takes Abby’s hand as they walk to the car. “You’re catching a ride with the group?”

 

She nods. “Yeah. It was a nice service. I’m going to miss him.”

 

Luka swallows over the lump in his throat. “Me too. All we can do is remember him, and try to honor his memory.”

 

Abby nods. “I just told Archie we would try to make him proud.”

 

“What?”

 

“He said Greg always believed in us. Even though he thought you were being kind of a dick.” Abby smirks a little.

 

Luka laughs at that. “I was.”

 

Abby shakes her head. “So was I. The point is, he believed in us. Just another reason to keep it together.”

 

“We don’t need any other reason besides loving each other and wanting to keep our family together.” He smiles a little. “But I like the sentiment.”

 

Abby smiles. “Me too.” She turns when they get to their vehicle. “Listen, how about when I go for my interview, you come with me?”

 

Luka takes her other hand and squeezes. “I was just thinking the same thing. I don’t want to leave you right now, and I don’t want you leaving me when the time comes.”

 

Abby smiles. “Maybe Neela can keep Joe. We can look at some houses while we’re there.” 

 

Luka leans down to kiss her. “Houses, huh? Not an apartment?” He gives her a teasing grin.

 

“I think we need a yard. Maybe a white picket fence.”

 

He raises a brow at her. “Yeah, right. You’ll probably paint the front door purple and plant flowers just to let them die.”

 

She snickers. “You know me too well.”  

 

“Of course I do.” He squeezes her hands again. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” She rises on her toes, and not caring about their surroundings, takes his mouth in a slow, deep kiss. “I love you.”

 

Luka strokes her face. “I love you too. I’ll call you when I land, okay?”

 

“Sure. Have a safe flight.” Abby watches his grin flash as he releases her to walk around and climb behind the wheel. He gives her a wave as he drives away. She stands and watches until the car is out of sight.

 

Walking back toward the group, Sam intercepts her. Abby rolls her eyes internally, hoping this isn’t another of Sam’s sanctimonious moments. Instead, Sam touches her arm. “Are you okay? I know you and Luka were tight with Pratt.”

 

Abby reminds herself that this was why she sometimes liked Sam. And she didn’t miss the underlying wondering about Luka. “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”

 

Sam stops for a second. “Listen, I just want to say how good it is to see you and Luka back together. I didn’t like seeing either of you so miserable.”

 

Abby cocks her head, a little surprised. “Thanks.”

 

“I liked seeing you both so happy together, before everything.” Sam looks down and sighs. “Luka loves you, and you gave him everything he ever wanted. It’s obvious he does the same for you. So I’m happy you worked it out. That’s all.”

 

Abby stares after her as Sam walks away. Wow. That was unexpected, but really nice. She wonders if that was sort of an apology for Sam’s recent behavior. Decides to take it that way. She grins when Neela takes her arm. 

 

“You ready?” Neela tucks her arm into Abby’s and starts walking toward the cars waiting to take them all to County. 

 

“Yeah.” Abby feels a little tug of guilt that she hadn’t been able to tell Neela that they might be leaving Chicago. “How are you doing?”

 

Neela shakes her head. “This sucks. It’s going to be really hard without him.”

 

Abby stops and smiles at her, glancing at everyone else milling around. “All we can do is try to make him proud.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby first wears the necklace mentioned in “Breach of Trust”. So it’s reasonable to assume it was a Christmas present from Luka. I don’t think she bought it for herself, considering the meaning. 😆


	21. I Choose You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the writers left out the aftermath of the re-proposal. I filled it in.
> 
> Chapter title is Sara Baralis. Fantastic song, and it might have been part of Luka’s wedding vows so...

_ “I need to talk.” _

 

_ “Everything okay?” _

 

_ “Um, you know, when you were on the roof, I was thinking about what I would do if Joe didn’t have a father and if we didn’t have each other? And I realized that if we could get through this, we could probably get through anything.” _

 

_ “What’s going on?” _

 

_ “I mean...have you ever wanted something  _ so much _ , but….it scared the hell out of you? See, here’s the thing. I changed my mind, and I was wondering if you could ask me again.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Ask me again. Ask me to...marry you.” _

 

The look on Luka’s face is the perfect combination of love, tenderness, amusement, and hope as he takes Abby’s hands to draw her to her feet. Dropping to one knee, he smiles up at her, watching as she laughs and ducks her head shyly. His heart swells in his chest as he realizes that this is it. Abby was  _ finally  _ ready to accept what he had wanted to give her for years. Comfort, security, and family. She already had his heart, just as he had hers. 

 

“Abby.” Luka squeezes her hands. “I love you. I’ve loved you for years, and I’m going to keep loving you for the rest of my life. You’re the only person I can imagine being with for the rest of our days. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, and everything I’ll ever need. Be my wife. Marry me.”

 

Abby drops to her own knees, taking his face in her hands. “Luka, I...I’ve loved  _ you  _ for years. No matter what, you’ve always been there for me. Always. I know without any doubts that I’ll love you for the rest of my life. So yes, I’ll be your wife. I’ll marry you.” 

 

Luka’s smile spreads as he leans in to kiss her, soft and sweet. Abby shifts forward to wrap her arms around him, taking the kiss deeper. Luka sighs and draws back, dropping his forehead to hers while he strokes her hair. “I don’t have a ring.”

 

Abby smiles at him. “I don’t need a ring. I just need you.” She leans in to kiss him again. “Luka?”

 

“Yeah?” He strokes her face, smiling at her.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so resistant to this. To the idea of marriage.” She shakes her head when Luka starts to speak. “No. I need you to know it was never about you, or us. Part of me knew all along that this was inevitable. I think I’ve known it for a long time, and it scared the shit out of me. It’s still scary, but I want this more than anything. I love you more than anything, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together.”

 

Luka gets to his feet, drawing her up. He kisses her forehead. “Do you think I didn’t know all of that?”

 

Abby chuckles. “I should have known you did.”

 

“Yes, you should have.” Luka takes her hand to draw her toward the stairs. “I know you better than anybody.” He scoops her up into his arms to carry her up to bed.

 

Abby runs her fingers through his hair. “You think so?”

 

“Mmm.” Luka grins as he drops her on the bed. Pulling her shoes from her feet, he tosses them over his shoulder. “I know, for example, that you prefer dead flowers to live ones.”

 

Abby pushes up on her elbows and drags off her jacket. “They’re dead when you cut them.”

 

Luka chuckles. “I know.” He pulls the sweater over his head. “I also know that given the chance, you would eat cereal or ice cream for dinner rather than cooking.”

 

Abby lifts a brow. “This doesn’t mean you know me better than anyone, pal. Keep going.”

 

Luka smiles and lets his pants drop. “I know that despite your tough-girl demeanor, you have a weakness for cheesy knick-knacks. Like snow globes.” He grins wider when Abby laughs at that. 

 

Sliding onto the bed, he starts unbuttoning her shirt. “I know that you like to be touched...here.” Pushing her shirt aside, he trails a finger along the outside of her breast, He smiles when her eyes flutter closed and her head drops back. “And you like it when I kiss you...here.” He drops his head to trail his lips along the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, tongue darting out to taste her soft skin.

 

Abby sighs and moans as she lifts a hand to run it through his thick hair. “What else? I’m not sure I’m convinced…”

 

Luka grins and pushes her back, sliding over her body. Flicking open the center clasp of her bra, he drops his mouth to her breast. “I know your heart, moja ljubav. I know that when you love, you give your all. Even when you don’t say it. I know that you’re strong, and loyal, and brave.” 

 

“Luka..” Abby whispers it, stroking his hair as her heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest. She nearly whimpers as his tongue laves her nipple. 

 

“Shhh.” Sliding her shirt and bra away, Luka continues his journey down her body. “I know all of you, Abby. Even the pieces you wish I didn’t.” He looks up at her, smiling. “It’s a gift.” He slides up again to take her mouth with his, sliding in with a slow dance of lips and tongues. 

 

“It’s a gift for me, too.” Abby murmurs against his mouth, stroking her hands down his strong arms and around to trail them up his spine, making him shiver. 

 

“I know how sweet you are. What a good mother you are to our son.” Trailing slow open mouthed kisses down her breastbone, Luka sighs as she moans softly. He shifts to trail his hand down her body again, cupping her over her slacks, he lowers his head to kiss her belly, grinning when she cries out and her hand tightens in his hair. Sliding the pants down her smooth legs, he licks the crease between her thigh and her center. “I know you especially like it when I…” He lowers his mouth to her, licking into her center. Using lips and tongue until the orgasm breaks through her and she cries his name.

 

“God, Luka. I can’t.” Abby’s hands drop weakly to the bed. 

 

“You can.” Luka slides slowly up her body, kissing every inch while she writhes beneath him. He’s rock hard and desperate to be inside her, needing to join with her. To mate. Finding her lips with his again, Luka grips her hands. He lifts his head to gaze down at her.  “Abby, look at me.”

 

Her eyes flutter open, those deep brown eyes that held all of her love for him. “Luka. I need you.” She raises her mouth to his while he slips inside her.

 

“I know I love you more than any words can say.” Luka drops his forehead to hers while he moves in her. This woman, the woman he loves with everything in him, was going to be his wife. His heart bursts with the joy of it while he quickens the pace, thrusting hard and deep until Abby lets out a choked cry as she comes again. He takes her mouth with his again and empties himself inside her.

 

Abby smiles when Luka rolls, pulling her over with him. She props herself on her elbows to grin down at him. “I guess you  _ do _ know me better than anyone.”

 

Luka chuckles and strokes his hand over her shoulder. “I told you.”

 

“I know you better than anyone too.”

 

He nods and kisses her forehead. “You certainly do.”

 

“Luka, I meant what I said earlier.” She lays her head on his shoulder, her hand stroking his chest. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

 

“Abby…”

 

“No, be quiet. I really didn’t know what I would do. Thinking I might never see you alive again, it was unbearable. When you came down those stairs, the relief was so huge…”

 

Luka kisses her head again. “I know.”

 

“Don’t ever do that again, okay?” 

 

He sighs. “I’ll do my best. But Abby, I’m always going to protect you and Joe. You’re my family. You’re everything to me.”

 

Abby smiles. “Right back at you. But let’s try to live out the rest of our lives without anymore near death experiences alright?”

 

Luka chuckles. “I can agree to that plan.” He tilts her head up to kiss her softly. “I love you. Thank you for saying yes this time.”

 

Abby strokes his cheek. “Thank you for asking me again.” 


	22. In Your Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Luka take a little walk down memory lane. 
> 
> Chapter title is The Bangles. Of course.

“I can’t believe you won’t tell me where we’re going.” Abby rolls her eyes at her husband as he parks the car at Logan.

 

Luka grins at her. “You’ll find out soon enough. I considered ear plugs and a blindfold, to keep it a surprise longer, but then I thought security would find it sketchy.”

 

Abby snorts. “Yeah, nothing shady about the giant Eastern European trying to get away with the tiny, helpless American woman. We would look like every bad action movie ever made.” 

 

Luka sniffs and pulls their bag from the back. “You know I hate that cliché.”

 

Abby laughs. “Clichés have a basis in reality you know. That’s why they’re clichés.” She teases him.

 

He rolls his eyes and pinches her butt. “You’re my wife. I don’t think they’d be suspicious very long.”

 

“You just keep believing that, Kovač.” She takes his hand as they walk into the terminal. 

 

Luka finds the United line. “I do believe it. You love me too much to let me be arrested.” He smiles down at her.

 

Abby squeezes his hand. “I guess I do.” She gives him a puzzled smile when they step to the front of the line and the clerk gives their destination. She pulls out her ID and hands it over. “Luka…”

 

He smiles at her. “We’re going back to our beginning, Abby.” Luka takes their boarding passes, smiling at the young clerk who gives a sigh when they walk away. 

 

“What…” Abby shakes her head. 

 

“We haven’t been back to Chicago in three years. I thought it would be fun to see what’s changed.” He lifts their joined hands to his lips. “And what hasn’t.”

 

Abby grins at him. “Okay.”

 

Luka chuckles as they move to the security line. “Did you know Rachel Greene matched at County?”

 

“Did she?” Abby gives him a look. “Did Archie tell you that?”

 

“Yeah. I wanted to make sure he was on this weekend. It will be good to see him.”

 

“It will. I’m still bummed we had to miss his wedding.”

 

“Me too.” He empties his pockets into the bin and waits for Abby to do the same and drop her bag on the belt. 

 

They settle in chairs at their gate. Abby reaches for his hand. “Where do you want to eat?”

 

“We have reservations at Shaw’s tonight.” He smiles softly at her.

 

She leans over to kiss him. “Thanks.” Abby runs a hand over his hair. “Where are we staying?”

 

Luka grins at her, his eyes twinkling. “ _ That _ is staying a surprise.”

 

Abby lifts a brow. “Seriously?” 

 

“Yes.” He nods firmly, telling her not to bother arguing.

 

She grins. “Okay. It was nice of Shelly and Ted to keep Joe for the weekend.”

 

“It was. I went back and forth on taking him or not. But I thought we should take this trip just you and me. He’ll have fun with Kenny and Kara.”

 

“He will.” Abby leans back and sighs. “What else are we doing this weekend?”

 

“I’m not telling you that, either.”

 

“You have no idea, do you?” Abby grins at him.

 

Luka shrugs. “I have a vague outline.” He smiles at her. “We should hit Navy Pier. Maybe do some shopping.”

 

Abby sighs. “I miss Michigan Avenue, I really do.”

 

He squeezes her hand. “Then we’ll put it on the list.” 

 

*********************************************

“Should we rent a car?” Luka smiles at her as they wait for their bag. 

 

“What kind of Chicagoans would we be if we did that? We know how to get everywhere by L.”

 

“Okay, but let’s grab a cab for the first leg. The ride from O’Hare is ridiculous.” He grabs their suitcase from the belt. 

 

Abby laughs. “True.” She lifts her face when they walk outside. “God, you forget how bitter the wind is in January in this city.”

 

Luka snorts as they head for a cab. “I never believed the hype about the ‘Windy City’ until I moved here. It’s brutal.”

 

Pulling up in front of County, Abby feels a little melancholy. She loves Boston, truly. The life she and Luka were building there was everything she’d ever wanted. She loves her hospital, and Luka loves his. But County General would  _ always _ be home. 

 

Luka squeezes her hand and pays the driver. Pulling the bag out when he opens the trunk, Luka thanks him and takes Abby’s hand. “You okay?”

 

She smiles. “Yeah. I miss this place, and seeing it again…”

 

Luka lifts her hand to his lips as they walk inside. “I know.” He grins when Abby taps on the glass of the cage, seeing who was working triage.

 

“Hey, bitch, can we get some help out here?”

 

Chuny’s eyes snap up, full of fire, ready to skewer whoever had interrupted her. When she sees them grinning at her, she squeals and hits the release for the door. “Oh my  _ God _ !” She throws her arms around Abby, squeezing tight in a bouncing hug. She turns and gives Luka the same treatment, laughing when he lifts her off her feet. “What are you guys  _ doing _ here? I had no idea you were coming!” 

 

Abby smirks. “Neither did I.”

 

Luka shrugs and smiles. “I let Archie know, but told him to keep it quiet. I’m surprised he managed it.”

 

“Hey, I resemble that remark.” Archie Morris strolls up and gives Abby the same treatment Chuny had. He clasps Luka’s hand and slaps his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure when you were coming and I didn’t want everybody turning up and overwhelming you.”

 

Abby turns to admit to see Frank watching her. “It’s about time you two decided to grace us with your presence.” He grumbles. 

 

She grins at him and reaches over to pat his cheek. “We missed you, too, Frank. Is Jerry here?”

 

“Nah. He’s off today. I’ll be sure to tell him he missed you.”

 

Luka smirks. “We’ll try to stop by again before we leave.”

 

“Come on in the lounge a minute.” Archie grabs Abby’s elbow and steers her inside, Luka trailing behind.

 

They walk in to find Sam, arguing with Gates. “Listen, if you…” She trails off, eyes widening. “Um, hi guys.” Sam walks forward and gives Abby a hug, turning to give Luka an awkward hug as well. 

 

“Hi. Everything okay?” Luka gives Gates a sympathetic smile. 

 

She grins sheepishly. “Yeah. It’s fine. Just a disagreement about Alex.”

 

Luka smiles. “How’s he doing?”

 

“Great. He’s at UIC.”

 

“He wants to be a mechanic.” Gates mutters. He shakes his head when Sam glares at him. “Hi Doctor Kovač, Doctor Lockhart.”

 

Abby smiles. “It’s Kovač and Kovač now.”

 

Sam grins at her. “Nice. What are you guys doing here?”

 

“Just a weekend trip for Abby’s birthday.” 

 

“That’s great.” Gates smiles at them. “Where’s the little Kovač?”

 

“Spending the weekend with his best friend. Luka decided to surprise me. I had no idea where we were going until we got to the airport.” 

 

Morris grins. “You’re still a big softie, aren’t you?” 

 

Luka shrugs. “So how’s it going around here?”

 

Morris lifts a shoulder. “Same old. Banfield has grown on us. She’s not the tyrant we all thought she’d be.”

 

Sam laughs. “She falls somewhere between Romano and Weaver. Probably closer to Weaver.”

 

Abby grins at her. “Well, I guess that’s not too terrible. Where’s Haleh?”

 

“Off today. She’s on Sunday. You should stop in again, or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

“We will.” She drops down on the couch. “So what’s the gossip?”

 

Sam smirks at Archie, who shrugs. “Claudia’s pregnant.” He says in a rush, like he’d been dying to tell them.

 

Luka grins and pats his back. “That’s great. Congratulations.”

 

He sighs. “Yeah. We’ve been arguing about her cutting back on her duties. She’s riding a desk right now, and she hates it.” He shrugs. “It makes me happy, but boy is she cranky.”

 

Abby rolls her eyes at him. “She’s a cop, Archie. Of course she hates it. Plus, pregnant.”

 

“Yeah, well. I just want her and the baby safe.”

 

Luka glances at Abby, his eyes softening, he sits beside her. “I understand that very well. But it’s her job.”

 

Morris scowls. “I know. Not only her job, it’s who she is. It’s just hard sometimes, that’s all.”

 

“Understandable.” Luka grins over at Gates and lifts a brow. “You two married yet?”

 

Sam shrugs. “Eventually. Maybe.”

 

Gates sends Luka a smirk. “I’ll wear her down. Eventually.”

 

Luka laughs. “Good luck with that. Look how long it took me with this one.” He jerks a thumb at Abby. 

 

Abby snorts. “Make sure the proposal is a good one. That might speed things up.”

 

Luka rolls his eyes. “I’ll never live that down.”

 

Abby grins at him. “Nope.”

 

“We should get going. We’ve got a lot planned.” Luka pulls Abby up with him.

 

“It was great to see you guys.” She smiles at them.

 

“Come back more often. It’s been too long.” Gates smiles at them.

 

Walking to the L, Abby smiles and elbows him. “Nice dodge not calling Sam out for her commitment issues.”

 

He laughs. “You should talk.”

 

“Hey. I was committed. I just like to make you work for things.” 

 

“Don’t I know it.” Luka drops his head to kiss her. 

 

“I can’t believe Archie Morris is a married man with a baby on the way.”

 

Luka squeezes her hand. “Love does crazy things to you.”

 

Abby tips her head up to smile at him. “Boy, if that’s not one of the truest things you’ve ever said to me.”

 

He chuckles and pulls her onto the train. Wrapping an arm around her, he leans down and murmurs in her ear. “You’ve made me crazy since the first time I saw you, Abby.”

 

She shivers at his husky voice against her ear. There was still something strangely erotic about his deep, accented voice. Especially when she wasn’t looking at him. They had known each other for over thirteen years, she had a feeling she was never going to be used to it. 

 

Luka grabs the bag and his wife’s hand at the stop they needed. He was suddenly desperate for her. 

 

As they walk down from the platform, Abby recognizes their surroundings. “Luka…”

 

Luka brings her hand to his lips. “I told you we were going back to our beginning.” He pulls open the lobby door of the hotel he’d once lived in. 

 

Abby stands back and waits for him to check them in. The lobby still looked the same. With the piano bar off to one side and flowers and crystal arranged in groupings. Luka smiles at her when he’s finished. “Still looks the same.”

 

“It does. Let’s see what else is the same.” He pulls her toward the elevators, pushing the button for the twelfth floor. 

 

She smiles. “If you tell me you got us your old room…”

 

Luka’s eyes twinkle down at her. “Okay, I won’t tell you.” 

 

She sighs and rises on her toes to kiss him. “I never know what to say when you do things like this.” She whispers against his mouth and runs her hand through his hair. “Thank you never seems like enough.”

 

He pulls her off the elevator and down the hall to room 1214. Luka opens the door and moves inside. He drops his mouth to hers again. “Thank you is more than enough.” He deepens the kiss as she sighs, and he drops their bag where they stood. 

 

Abby glances around and smiles. “They haven’t changed much. Maybe new paint. But the couch looks the same.”

 

Luka takes her hand and sits on the arm, as he had so many years before. “I have very fond memories of this room.”

 

Abby smiles and steps into him, linking her hands around his neck. “Me too. I know I always gave you a hard time about living here, but it was nice. The room service on demand was the best part.”

 

Luka pulls her closer and slips the coat from her shoulders. “Hmmm.” He rubs his lips over hers. “I was thinking the best part was that the first time I made love to you was in this room.”

 

Abby’s knees go weak at his words, and she takes his face in her hands, smiling into his eyes. “You’re right. That was definitely the best part.” She lowers her forehead to his. “I love you, Luka.” 

 

Taking her by the hips, Luka pulls her flush against him, bringing his mouth to hers, he kisses her long and deep. “I love you too. Abby…” he sighs, suddenly helpless against the storm of emotion inside himself.

 

She smiles and takes his hands, drawing him up and over to the bed. She trails a finger down his chest, down to the hem of his sweater. Pulling it over his head, she leans forward to press a kiss to his neck. “Maybe we should reenact it.”

 

Luka smiles and pulls her own sweater over her head, trailing his fingers along the edge of her bra. “It would be a shame if we didn’t.” He hitches her up and turns to lay her on the bed, groaning when she pulls him down with her. Sliding his hands over her body, he vividly remembers the first time they had done this together. Abby had given him reason to hope again. To love again.

 

“Luka…” Abby sighs and strokes his hair as his mouth trails along her collarbone. She too remembered their first time. She had been so worried about him, needing to comfort him, and not understanding why she had felt so compelled to be with him. But he had made her  _ feel _ again. Almost too much. It had been terrifying and exhilarating and beautiful. 

 

Luka lifts his head, smiling into her eyes while his hand works her bra open. “I’m glad we came.” He lowers his mouth to her breast, relishing in her moan. He was desperate to touch and kiss every inch of her, just as he always was.

 

Abby sighs and runs her hands over his back, nails digging in and making him groan. It was so familiar now when they came together, but always different, always exciting. Sliding her hands down, she works the button of his jeans free, peeling them over his hips. She needed to feel him against her, inside her. She gasps when he makes quick work of her jeans. Letting her head fall back when he lowers his mouth to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, she strokes his arms.

 

Luka nibbles at the spot on her neck he knew drove her crazy. Sliding his hand between her naked thighs, she cries out when he finds her hot and wet and ready for him. He lifts his head again to look in her clouded eyes. “Abby, look at me.” He was hard as iron, as ready for her as she was for him. 

 

She blinks her eyes clear and smiles as he moves to brace himself over her. She lifts her hands to his face. “Come inside me, Luka.” Pulling his mouth to hers as he enters her, she groans and lifts her hips to match him as he starts to move.

 

Luka drops his head to her neck, taking her hands tight in his as he thrusts. Their love for each other taking the simple physical act to something more, something perfect. He groans as Abby tightens around him, her orgasm sending him over the edge so they come together. 

 

Abby grins when he rolls and pulls her on top of him, settling her head in the curve of his shoulder and stroking her hair. She slides a hand over his chest. “That was a really nice walk down memory lane.”

 

Luka chuckles and presses a kiss to her head. “It really was.”

 

She tilts her head up to smile at him. “What time is dinner?”

 

“Seven.” He glances at the bedside clock. “Time for a nap before we go eat crab legs.”

 

She shifts to prop herself on her elbow and look down at him. “Is a nap really what you want to do?”

 

Luka grins up at her, his blood heating again. “No.” He draws her mouth down to his. “Happy Birthday, Abby.” 

 


End file.
